The Big Win
by Biggiewoods
Summary: Sisters Lexa and Raven just started school and play softball at Lawrence High. Their first big game is against the East Sheldon Eagles where they'll face pitcher of the year Clarke Griffin and catcher Octavia Blake. After their first game Lexa and Clarke immediately become rivals, but what happens when O and Raven become closer and force Clarke and Lexa to hang out with them?
1. Chapter 1

Clarke and Octavia were warming up before the game when the visitors' bus arrived. It was their first time playing Lawrence High. Clarke had heard they were really good since they got a new short stop and left fielder. Apparently a pair of sisters recently moved there and could hit the ball out of any park. Octavia had stood when she noticed that Clarke wasn't about to pitch the ball. She followed her eyes to see that she was watching the other team file out, sizing them up. She walked over to her best friend and pitcher.

"Hey." She said gaining Clarke's attention. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I know." Clark smiled, she wasn't worried. She knew she was a great pitcher. She had been their conference's pitcher of the year both her sophomore and junior year. Now going into her senior year, she didn't get rattled for big games.

* * *

Raven and Lexa Mendoza were the last ones off the bus. They put their eye black on before getting off. Not only was it for glare, but Lexa thought it added a bit of intimidation. Especially they way she wore hers. It was lined under her eyes then streaked down her cheeks. (Very Alex Hugo style, google if want a better image. Plus she's hot if you just want to look at her too.)

"I guess that's the pitcher coach told us about." Raven saw a blonde warming up in the bull pen. Lexa looked over as well, immediately noticing the blonde. After the few pitches she saw, she could see the reason for the hype. "She's good." The younger of the two sisters said. Lexa just gave a small nod, acknowledging her.

"Not bad." She said smirking as they walked by, Lexa's gaze lingering on the blonde pitcher. She wasn't talking about her pitching.

* * *

Lexa came in after her second at bat, throwing her helmet against the dugout. She had stuck out both times she'd been up to bat. She didn't know the last time she struck out twice in one game. "She got in head, didn't she." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Shut up, Raven." Lexa huffed as she took a seat on the bench. _Just an off day._ She thought and crossed her arms, now determined to get a hit her next at bat. She watched the blonde work the next batter. _Okay, she's good. But I'm better, she's not striking me out again._ Raven just shook head at her sister, she could already see her developing some kind of nonexistent rivalry with the blonde.

She watched the catcher jumped up, tossing the ball in the circle, and high fiving the blonde after another strike out as they retired the side. Grabbing her glove, Lexa jogged onto the field for the bottom half of the inning.

* * *

Clarke was up to bat, they were still scoreless in the bottom of the fourth inning, but she had runners and second and third with only one out. She really needed to help her cause and get a hit. Normally they would have a few runs lead but Lawrence had held their own against them. Luckily she was a pitcher that could hit and it helped that she was a lefty. _I just need a base hit to right, O's fast enough to score from second._

Quickly though she found herself down 0-2, zero balls and two strikes. After fouling off a few pitches, she worked the count full. (3 balls, two strikes) She stepped out of the batter's box to collect herself. Each batter has a ritual before stepping in. Clarke hit her cleats with her bat, knocking off any loose dirt, spit in her batting gloves for better gripping then rubbing them in the dirt, taking a few practice swings before squaring back up in the box.

She just _knew_ she was about to get an inside pitch, they had been crowding her there all day, so she opened her stance just a little bit more. The pitch came up and in, and Clarke swung hard. She sent it down the foul line in fair territory. The runner from third easily scored. The coach waved Octavia around third while Clarke ran for second when the right fielder threw to the short stop covering the base. The throw was right on track, Clarke slid, Lexa applied the tag. Both looked up to the umpire. He threw his arm in the air, making a fist.

"Out!"

Clarke jumped up. "What?" She yelled, pissed, looking at the ump like he was ridiculous. _I got under that tag!_ She knew it was pointless to argue, but _Come on!_ Lexa threw the ball back into her pitcher, smirking.

"Better luck next time, Princess." She said as Clarke started towards her dugout. The blonde looked back, taking her helmet off.

"At least I haven't struck out…twice." She added with a smirk of her own, leaving a frustrated brunette behind. She could feel the glare coming from the girl from behind her. Yeah, she may have been thrown out but she got two runs in. Her teammates hive fived and patted her on the back as she got back into the dugout.

* * *

The next inning, Lawrence was still down by two. They had runners in scoring position, Raven at second, and Lexa stepping to the plate. She saw the blonde smirk when she saw that it was her up to bat. Lexa glared at her as she stepped into the batter's box. The brunette took her stance, waiting for the blonde's pitch. Clarke gripped the ball in her glove, placing her fingers exactly where she wanted for her pitch. She wound up and released the pitch. Lexa could see the spin on it as soon she released the ball. She thought she had a beat on it and took a swing at it… _Fuck!_

"Ssstriiike!"

The ball was thrown back to Clarke and Lexa stepped back out of the box taking a deep breath when she saw the blonde give her a wink. She had a damn good rise ball, even Lexa could admit that. But she would be damned if she was going to strike out three times in one day. Stepping back into the box, she quickly found herself 0 and 2. _Okay, she's got a hell of a curve ball too._ She thought, she could have sworn the ball was going to hit her then it curved into the zone. Clenching her jaw, she readied for the next pitch.

The next pitch was too much outside and the next too high, and Lexa didn't chase this time. She worked the count to 2-2. The next pitch came right over the white of the plate and Lexa took a cut at it. She connected with the ball and sent it into left field, over the fielder's head. The runner on third scored easily and Raven was being waived around for home when the throw came to the plate. Octavia threw her mask off and poised herself in front of the plate. The ball just came in when the runner came sliding in as Octavia applied the tag.

"Out!" The umpire yelled, throwing his fist as well. Lawrence's coach immediately came out arguing the third out of the game. Octavia stood and subtly checked out the other girl as she started back to the dugout. Clarke saw this and lifted an eyebrow in question.

"What?" Octavia asked in a slightly higher than normal voice. "She's cute." She said as she started taking off her catcher's gear.

* * *

"Why are you blushing?" Lexa smirked as she handed her sister her glove.

"She's hot, sue me."

"You just got thrown out like a little bitch." Lexa said half teasing, half serious as they jogged back on to the field. "Stay focused."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Lawrence High wasn't able to come back from the deficit and lost 2-1. Pissed off, Lexa grabbed her gear and headed towards the bus. "Hey, you played good today Lex." One of her teammates tried to talk to her but she just brushed past them. She was on the bus for about twenty minutes when Raven finally decided to joined her and the rest of the team with a big smile on her face.

"Don't be so grumpy." She said, taking a seat beside Lexa. "It's just a game."

"A game that's going to get me into college." Lexa huffed. "Why are you all smiley anyway?"

Raven's smiled widened. "That cute catcher gave me her number. We're going out with her and her best friend Friday night."

"I'm not."

"Lexa please?" Raven pouted. "Octavia and her friend were going to go bowling or something and invited me but didn't want her friend to be a third wheel."

"No."

"Please. I'll…clean your room for a week."

"A month." Lexa countered and Raven took a minute to think.

"Deal."

* * *

Clarke rolled her eyes and chuckled at her best friend that came back from talking to the brunette left fielder, smiling and holding a piece of paper in her hand. "Only you can tag some girl out at the plate and walk away with her phone number."

Octavia shrugged. "What can I say? I've got skills." She entered the number in her phone. "By the way she and her sister are going bowling with us on Friday."

"O, why couldn't you've just gone out on Saturday?" She whined.

"Because I didn't want there to be any pressure before we get to know each other. Besides, it will be fun. She said her sister was on the team too. You guys can talk about scholarships or whatever."

"Fine, but you owe me. Which one was her sister?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out on Friday."

* * *

 **A/N:** This is my first Clexa story. I didn't watch the 100 before Lexa and after seeing some fan video's they we're so cute that had to start. Obviously this is A/U. There will be a lot of softball in this story, if there is some slang or softball terminology that you need help with just review or pm and I'll definitely explain. Please read and review, tell me what you think! I LOVE REVIEWS! GOOD DAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa rolled her eyes as her sister continued to dig through her closet. "I don't know why you're so nervous. It's just bowling." She said as she lay on her Raven's bed.

"I want to make a good impression." Raven came out with another outfit. "We've been talking and texting the past few days and Octavia seems really cool. How about this one?"

"We're going _bowling."_ Lexa stressed. "I don't think a skirt we're everyone can see your ass is the best choice." She sighed and stood up and walked into Raven's closet. She grabbed a pair of jeans, a black camisole, a red jacket, and a pair of knee boots then threw them on the bed. "There. Now get ready we're leaving soon."

* * *

"Tell me again why I let you talk me into this?" Clarke asked as they pulled into the bowling alley.

"Because you're my best friend and you love me." Octavia answered. "Besides Raven seems really cool and I want you to meet her." They found a parking spot and made their way in. Octavia had already received a text that Raven and her sister had arrived and reserved a lane. As they made their way in she spotted the brunette and some other girl that Octavia presumed was her sister. She waived and pulled Clarke along. The blonde saw where they were headed and glared at the taller brunette. _Shit! That's the bitch that was trash talking._

It seemed the other girl recognized Clarke as well and shot a glare her way then looked to her sister. "You didn't tell me the best friend was the pitcher."

"You wouldn't have come otherwise." Raven answered then turned towards the two walking towards them. "Hey." She said, smiling shyly.

"Hi." Octavia returned. "Glad you guys could make it. Raven this is Clarke. Clarke, Raven."She introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you Clarke." Raven greeted then gestured towards Lexa. "This is my sister, Lexa.

Lexa smirked and held out her hand. "Hey Princess."

Clarke rolled her eyes and huffed as she brushed past her. She didn't know why but Clarke hated the girl. She didn't even know her. _She's just so arrogant and annoying_. "You seem pretty confident for someone that's about to get their ass kicked." Clarke finally acknowledged her. "Especially after getting it handed to you the other day." Lexa scoffed.

"You got lucky Princess, I was having an off day."

"Can't you just admit I'm awesome?" Clarke smarted, for some reason she loved getting underneath the brunette's skin.

"Those words will never leave my mouth."

"Don't mind Lexa, she's still cranky that you struck her out twice, in one game." Raven told the blonde. "That's never happened before." She feigned whispered and received a punch from her sister.

"Is that so?"

"Like I said, an off day." Lexa said through gritted teeth.

"I'm going to get shoes." Octavia said trying to break the tension. "Raven, you want to come with? Clarke, I'll get yours." She said wanting a moment alone with Raven.

"Be nice." Raven warned her sister. "Size 9 right?"

"Yes and I'm always nice." Lexa answered and both Raven and Clarke scoffed. "Whatever." She went and plopped down in one of the seats.

"Are you always so delightful?" Clarke asked and Lexa could hear the sarcasm dripping from the blonde.

"Are you always so annoying?" The brunette answered and Clarke rolled her eyes. Clearly they weren't going to be bonding or anything soon so she took a seat at the monitor and started entering their names. Lexa sat playing on her phone when she heard the blonde giggle. She glanced over and chastised herself for thinking that the infuriating blonde was kind of adorable in her tight Captain America baseball tee, skinny jeans, and chucks. Her hair was down with a two braids starting in the front then woven together to keep her hair out of her face. Just then Lexa looked up at the monitor.

"What the fuck! Change that." She demanded when saw the name Clarke entered for her.

"Nope." The blonde smiled, glad to have gotten a rise out of the other woman.

"You're being childish. Change it."

"Oh, I'm being childish?" The blonde questioned. "Says the girl who hates me for besting her at the plate, you don't even know me."

"Fine, I'll change it. Move!" Lexa made an attempt to get to the computer only to have Clarke swat her hands away.

"No, it stays." She said and the brunette then moved to get past her and Clarke pushed her back slightly before hugging the entire console that held the monitor. "Go away."

"What are you two do-oh my god." Raven laughed. "That's hilarious!"

"Shut up, Raven."

"Whatever you say Miss Grumpy Pants." She laughed again, this time Clarke joined her, followed by Octavia chuckling softly. Clarke was normally a sweet and kind person but something about the brunette brought out Clarke's competitive and ornery side.

"I'm not playing unless she changes it."

"Clarke, be nice." She handed the blonde her shoes. "Erase it so we can bowl."

The blonde pouted. "Fine." As much fun as she was having tormenting Lexa, she wanted Octavia to have a good time with Raven.

"How about we make this interesting?" Raven suggested as she put on the bowling shoes.

"What do you suggest?"

"Let's spilt into teams and losers' buy dinner…tomorrow night."

"No way." Lexa said. "I'm not spending another night with her." Gesturing towards Clarke.

"Like you're a ray of sunshine." The blonde answered. "I would be scared of getting beat again too, if I were you." Baiting Lexa.

"Fine, you're on." She smirked. "I'll enjoy eating a free meal." She held out her hand, to shake on the bet.

"Deal." Clarke took it. "But I will be the one eating for free. I'm just as good at bowling as I am at softball, so I'm not worried."

"Oh no." Raven interrupted them. "I'm not spending the entire night listening to you two bicker."

"She's right. It will be you two on a team versus Raven and I." Octavia stated and Clarke and Lexa stared at each other for a second.

"Fine."

"Yeah, okay." They both agreed.

"Great." They went to pick their bowling balls.

* * *

"Wanna make a side bet?" Lexa asked as she and Clarke waited for the other two girls who seemed to take a lot longer than necessary to pick out their bowling balls.

"I think that the first sentence you spoke to me without any attitude." The blonde answered and Lexa raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. "Sure, what do you want to bet on?"

Lexa thought about it for a second. "If I win…you have to call me Commander and do everything I say for the rest of the night and tomorrow…since it looks like we have to tag along with those two again."

Clarke took a minute, thinking it over. "Okay…if I win you have to wear a shirt that says Clarke is awesome for the next five times we have to hang out together."

"You think I'm going to willingly hang out with you five different times?"

"No, but O is my best friend and she really likes your sister. I see them begging us to hang out with them until they get to know each other better."

Lexa nodded, agreeing with her. "Okay, it's a bet."

* * *

"I thought you said you were good at this!" Lexa growled as Clarke's ball hit the gutter for the third time. Part of her was kind of glad because she didn't want to wear that shirt, but the other half didn't want to pay for dinner either.

"Maybe I lied." The blonde answered sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Because you're an ass, I'm not going to admit that I suck to you."

"Looks like we're getting free food tomorrow." Raven sang. Both Clarke and Lexa glared at her then looked at each other in determination.

"Alright Princess," Lexa sighed out. "Let me show you how it's done. Grab your ball." Clarke once again rolled her eyes at the nickname Lexa has decided to give her.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She asked as she picked up her ball and followed Lexa.

Lexa shrugged. "You seemed too girly to be a badass softball player when I first saw you, it seemed fitting."

"So you _do_ think I'm a badass softball player?" Clarke smirked.

"I'm not answering that." Lexa smirked back and Clarke smiled, knowing that was the closest she was going to get. "Okay you throw the ball with ridiculous spin, but it's obviously heavier than a softball so you're either going to have to add more spin to get it stay in the lane, which takes a lot of strength. Or you have to lose the spin all together." Lexa said as she stood behind the blonde as she nodded.

"Okay, what do you suggest?"

"I say lose the spin." Lexa took the ball, setting it on the ground then put her hands on Clarke's arms moving her a couple steps. "See that little arrow just right to the center?"

"Yes."

"Line up with that. You want to hit just to the left or right of the center pin so you get more of a domino effect. If you hit the center pin directly, you'll usually end up with a spilt which is incredibly difficult to get a spare then." She spoke softly, not wanting the "enemy" to hear. Clarke nodded in acknowledgement. Lexa placed her left under Clarke's and her right hand on the blonde's waist, trying to ignore the spark that traveled through her. "I'm not a lefty so it's a little difficult to teach but take a few steps and keep your wrist straight when you release the ball." She guided Clarke through a practice throw. "Got it?"

"I think so." Clarke nodded and Lexa handed her the ball. She stood back a few steps to watch Clarke. The blonde did everything she said and released the ball, surprisingly knocking eight pins down. Clarke turned back towards her with a smile. "Thanks." She walked back towards the ball return.

"You're welcome."

"You're still an ass." Clarke said and Lexa smiled too.

"You're still a princess."

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know a lot about bowling so sorry if anything I said was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa walked into the restaurant frowning as she sported a "Clarke is awesome!" shirt. The blonde donned a large smile and laughed when she saw. When they met at Octavia's house, the blonde already had her shirt ready for her.

"I cannot believe you beat me." Lexa seethed. "I am never helping you again." Referring to how she showed Clarke how bowl properly.

"Come on, it's not that bad. We're getting a free meal."

"You're not the one that has to wear this ridiculous shirt."

"Hey! That shirt is awesome, besides a bet is a bet." Clarke answered, she had been so excited that she actually won the bet she woke up early, going to the mall as soon as it opened to have one of those graffiti shirts made. It was very ostentatious, especially for Lexa's taste.

"Where did you even get that Clarke?" Raven asked and Octavia laughed and answered for her.

"She was at the mall as soon as it opened to have it made."

"Whatever, can we just get this over with so I can go home and take this ridiculous thing off."

"Oh come on, Commander." Clarke teased and threw an arm over Lexa's shoulders. "What's with you wanting me to call you that anyway?" Lexa shrugged her arm off and went to ask how much longer the wait would be for their table.

"I've never seen anyone get under her skin like you do." Raven commented. "And you've known each other all but two seconds."

"It's the same with Clarke." Octavia added.

* * *

"Lexa what the fuck!" Raven glared at her sister. "You just had to order one of the most expensive things on the menu?"

"You forced me to this dinner. Besides you would do the same thing if I were paying." Raven kept her mouth shut after that because she knew it was true. "Whatever." Raven turned her attention to Octavia who sat beside her in the booth. The two began to speak quietly and soon lost themselves in conversation ignoring the other two on the other side of the table.

"I think we've lost them." Clarke said, eyeing the two. "They do make a cute couple, what do you think?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Lexa looked over to the blonde.

"Stop being grumpy." Clarke nudged her side. "We might as well try to be friends."

"No."

"Frienemies?" Clarke suggested and Lexa actually chuckled.

"What?"

"You know we can be friendly even though we hate and compete against one another." Lexa thought about it for a minute. Even though she didn't want to admit it, the blonde intrigued her.

"What would we do?"

Clarke shrugged. "I don't know. How about we get to know each other a little bit. Talk about the stuff we have in common or like to do."

"Fine, but only because I don't want to watch those two," Gesturing to Raven and Octavia. "Making heart eyes at each other all the time." She said, making Clarke laugh.

"Deal. Now tell me a little about Lexa Mendoza."

* * *

Clarke wouldn't admit it but she was having a good time. She learned that she and Lexa both hoped for softball scholarships to pay for college. And that Lexa loved scary movies and she knew the names of most flowers, which surprised Clarke. In turn Clarke had told her about her talent in art and hatred and fear of frogs. She laughed when Lexa revealed all the card games she liked. "Of course you like all the games that have betting."

"Like you can talk, Clarke." Octavia took this moment to listen in on their conversation. She looked at Lexa. "We have a poker night at least once a month so Miss Addict here can get her fix." She said, receiving a glare from the blonde. "You guys should come over next time we have one."

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Lexa surprised herself by saying.

"Maybe we could have one next weekend?" Octavia suggested, she knew Clarke would be in because…gambling and she wanted to spend more time with Raven.

"Sure, that way I can kick the Commander's ass again." Clarke smiled as the waiter brought their dinner.

"Not happening."

"Wanna bet on it?"

Lexa smirked. "You're on. Same terms?"

"I'm thinking we up the ante." Clarke said. "Think about it for the week then when we play, that's when we'll agree to the terms."

"Okay."

* * *

"So what's up with you and Clarke?" Raven asked Lexa once they got home.

"What are you talking about?" Lexa lay on her bed.

"I'm talking about the serious amount of sexual tension between you two."

The older sister rolled her eyes. "I think that just regular tension that you noticed."

"Whatever, I saw the way you checked her out at the game."

"Yeah, that was before she opened her mouth." Raven threw a pillow at Lexa's head.

"That's rude. And besides you just don't like how she challenges you." Raven lie down beside her. "I think you actually like her."

"No, I don't. Why are you even in here? Go away." Then pushed her sister off the bed, laughing at the thump she made. She didn't expect Raven to be laughing too when she stood from the floor and made her way to the door.

"I think thou protests too much." She said as the quickly shut the door.

* * *

"How do you like Raven?" Octavia asked her best friend as they drove home and Clarke chuckled.

"I already told you I like her, stop asking."

"What about Lexa?" The brunette had noticed the tension between the two.

"Annoying."

"You know, I think she kind of likes you. I saw her checking you out when she thought no one was watching."

This time Clarke was the one that rolled her eyes. "She doesn't and it wouldn't matter if she did." Clarke didn't want to have this conversation, glad to be turning into her driveway.

"Yeah, yeah. You're straight and boring." The brunette teased even though her gaydar told her otherwise but she wouldn't push. She wasn't even sure if Clarke realized it herself or just afraid.

The blonde chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint. I'll see you Monday." She said, getting out of the car.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry it's been awhile...I had/have a few stories near the end and am trying to finish them up before developing too much into this. Thanks for sticking with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa and Raven arrived at the Blake house for poker the next Friday night. Raven was a bit nervous since Octavia's brother would be there, but O assured her that Bellamy would be cool. Their parents were out of town so Raven was glad that at least she didn't have that added pressure. Lexa knocked on the door, she was kind of excited about a poker night though she wouldn't admit it.

Octavia opened the door, smiling at her guests. "Hi." She moved to hug Raven. "Come in." She grabbed her hand, dragging Raven inside with Lexa following. "Guys, meet Raven and Lexa." She said to everyone and started pointing to individuals. "That's Jasper, Monty, Lincoln, you know Clarke, and that over there is Bellamy, my brother."

"Hey." The sisters waved.

"Everyone, this is Lexa and Raven." She said again, once she gained everyone's attention.

Bellamy stood and made her way over to the girls. "So _you're_ Raven?" He asked the brunette by his sister.

"Uh, yeah." She looked nervous as she circled her. He looked at her sternly and she swallowed hard then he smiled.

"Nice sis." He said impressed.

"Don't be an ass." She said punching him, then turned to Raven. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Raven laughed, much more relaxed as she shook Bell's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, O won't shut up about you." He said receiving another punch from Octavia. "Alright, alright I'll stop." He said then held his hand towards Lexa. "And hellloo to you." He said in what he thought was a sexy voice then kissed the top of Lexa's hand.

"Barking up the wrong tree, buddy." She pulled her hand back.

"You're into…"

"Girls?" She finished for him. "Yes."

"Damn I can't win tonight." He looked to his sister. "Did you invite any straight girls?"

"Hey you jackass! I'm straight." Clarke answered offended and made her way over, hearing the conversation. Bellamy laughed and playfully punched her shoulder as he walked away. "Why are you laughing? Why is he laughing?" She looked at her best friend who just shrugged.

 _Apparently he's picking up on the gayness sprouting off of you._ "Who knows?"

"Lexa where is your shirt?" Clarke turned her attention when she saw what the other girl was wearing. "You still have four more times to wear it."

"Hm, I must have forgotten where I put it." Lexa answered.

Clarke smiled. "I thought you'd say that."

Lexa frowned. "I don't like that look." Clarke looked at Raven and she started digging in her bag.

"I texted Raven to bring it if you didn't wear it." The blonde smiled triumphantly when Raven revealed the bright yellow shirt. Lexa groaned. "Hey, you lost. Honor your bet and go change, Commander." Lexa shoved her sister and grabbed the shirt. "I'll show you where you can put it on."

"I hate you." Lexa said as she followed Clarke. The blonde smiled at her, not at all fazed by the comment.

"So you're into girls, huh?" They entered Octavia's room.

Lexa smirked. "Why, you interested Princess?" She winked at Clarke before stripping her shirt off and throwing at the blonde. She scowled and took the shirt off, blushing when she saw Lexa's abs as she changed. Clarke quickly turned.

"Haha." She answered dryly. "So, you single?" She rolled her eyes at herself. _Why the hell did I just ask that?_

"Again, why are you asking?" Lexa asked right back. "You can turn around now."

Clarke shrugged. "Just curious."

"Yes, I'm single." She answered and Lexa wondered why she even answered.

"That's shocking." Clarke said sarcastically and made their way back to the others.

Lexa ignored the comment and instead replied. "I'm burning this shirt as soon as this bet is over."

* * *

"Damn Lexa." Jasper stood up after the brunette just eliminated him. "You're better than Clarke."

"Dude! She is not!" Clarke defended, although she had to admit Lexa was pretty damn good. She had a damn good poker face. One that Clarke had yet to crack.

"You finally have some real competition Clarke." Bellamy said as he put out his blind. The blonde rolled her eyes and Lexa smirked.

"Whatever." She looked down at a seven, duce and folded her hand. There were only four of them left in the game and she watched the other players in the hand. This was the time she learned the most. Studied their behavior, watched for tells. She studied Lexa as she was still in the hand with Monty. _She is the definition of stoic._ Clarke thought, she watched Lexa watch Monty. She was doing the same thing Clarke was, studying. Monty raised and Clarke saw that he took a drink after he placed the bet. Clarke smiled, _He's bluffing. He always takes a drink to hide his face when he doesn't have a hand._ She watched Lexa again to see what she would do. She smirked a second later when Lexa reraised and Monty immediately folded.

* * *

While the four of them finished the small tournament, Raven and Octavia ventured into O's room. This was really the first time being alone and both were an excited nervous. Octavia watched as Raven looked around her room. The brunette picked up a picture of who she assumed were Octavia and Clarke standing with their arms around one another covered in mud. Octavia came behind to see what she was looking at and smiled. "You guys were so cute." Raven smiled and turned to look at Octavia. "How old were you?"

Octavia took the picture from her and sat on her bed with Raven coming to sit beside her. "I think we were eight. Clarke and her mom came over to have lunch so we could play but they said we had to play inside because of the rain. They thought we were watching a movie when we snuck out to make mud pies and angels." She laughed at the memory. "Our moms were so pissed. They wouldn't let us come inside. They sprayed us with the hose in the back yard."

Raven chuckled. "You guys seem really close."

"Yeah, she's been my best friend since pre-school." The conversation ended and they silently sat there for a minute, neither knowing what to say next. _Come on O, she's right next to you. Just ask her out._ Octavia opened her mouth for a sec before clamping it shut again. _Come on you chicken shit._ She took a deep breath, trying to gain the courage to-

"So," Raven said, interrupting her thoughts and gaining her attention by linking their pinkies. "I was thinking...maybe we could go out tomorrow night? Just you and me…if you want to, that is." She asked nervously.

Octavia smiled. "You mean like a date?"

Raven blushed. "Maybe." She answered with a shrug.

"I'd love to."

"Yeah?" Raven beamed and Octavia found her courage and started to lean closer.

"Yeah." She whispered before brushing her lips over Raven's giving the brunette the chance to pull back. She felt Raven smile and then leaned in again connecting their lips more confidently.


	5. Chapter 5

A few months had passed and Raven and Octavia officially became a couple, which subsequently meant Clarke and Lexa had come to spend more time together. They had come have a sort of love/hate relationship; they loved to hate each other. In reality they didn't really hate each other; they simply had this ridiculously competitive weird friendship. After Clarke had lost at poker a few months back, the two had been betting on anything and everything when they got together. Currently they were at a baseball game with Octavia and Raven. It was the fourth inning and the two had been driving the couple crazy so far.

"Lexa, you are out of your mind!" Clarke yelled beside the brunette.

"You can't honestly think Derek Jeter is the best shortstop that has ever played the game." Lexa stated, dumbfounded. "There's Cal Ripken Jr, Ozzie Smith, hell Barry Larkin. Okay maybe Jeter is better that Larkin but definitely not Ozzie." Then Lexa smiled that cocky smile that Clarke hated. "And let's not forget the greatest one of them all, me."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Spare me the 'Lexa is great' speech. I've heard it too many times and I'm not buying it."

"You will succumb to my charm eventually princess." The brunette retorted, wiggling her eyebrows causing Clarke to laugh.

"You wish, and never do that with your eyebrows again, it's weird."

"I think you mean sexy."

"That's the farthest thing from what I meant." This had also been that had also naturally developed between the two, this weird flirty thing between them. Lexa would hit on Clarke and Clarke would pretend to hate it.

"You wound me, Princess."

"I'm sure you'll survive, _Commander._ " They continued to battle and argue with each other, neither really watching the game in front of them.

"You know half the time I don't know if they're going to punch each other or jump each other's bones." Raven whispered into her girlfriend's ear. Octavia nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was playoff time and both Lawrence and Sheldon High were favorites in their districts. If they won their district then they would get to compete in the state playoffs. And since Lawrence and Sheldon were in different districts Clarke and Octavia drove to Lawrence to see the game. This was the first game of the tournament. They would have to win three more to win their district. Luckily, Sheldon didn't play their district tournament until the following weekend so they would be able to see all the games if the sisters won.

Raven spotted them walking from the parking lot and ran to greet her girlfriend and newly acquired friend. After a quick hello to Raven, Clarke made a beeline for number 25. She saw Lexa walk behind the dugout and thought it would be a good idea to sneak up and scare her. She was careful to hurry but not to be too loud, even tip-toed the last few steps. She was just ready to jumped the corner when-

"Boo!" Lexa grabbed her sides from _behind_ her, making her jump in surprise. Clarke turned around, smacking a laughing Lexa in the arm.

"How the hell did you get behind me!?" Upset that Lexa got the drop on her. Lexa just shrugged her shoulders as an answer. "Seriously, how did you get behind me?"

"I saw you coming so I just waited for you to turn the corner and snuck up on you." Lexa smiled. "It was simply really, you were too focused on your task to recognize your surroundings."

The blonde pouted I response, she wanted to argue but really Lexa was right, even though the blonde wouldn't admit it. "Whatever, I'll get you back."

"Sure, Princess."

* * *

"Lexa, what the hell!?" Clarke yelled as she made her way to the side of the dugout. Lexa threw her bat against the fence.

"Not now Clarke!" Lexa barely got her helmet off before Clarke pulled her by the arm and to the side.

"Yes, now." The blonde glared at her. "What is wrong with you?" She asked after seeing Lexa strike out for second time. Something that hadn't happened since Clarke had did that at the very beginning of the season.

"I don't know, okay! She's got a better rise ball than you!" Gesturing towards the pitcher.

And Clarke scoffed. "She wishes." She said. She grabbed Lexa's hand and pulled her towards the fence so they could see a clear view of the pitcher. "She has a tell." Clarke told her and waited to see if Lexa saw it.

But the brunette shook her head. "I don't see anything." She huffed and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Watch her feet, she leans on her heel if she's throwing a rise ball." It took two pitches before another rise ball came but then Lexa's eyes lit up and Clarke knew she saw it. "For someone who reads poker tells like nobody's business, you're kinda late picking that one up."

"Shut up." Lexa bumped shoulders with her but a smirk was present on her face. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Clarke smiled and they walked back towards the dugout. "Better rise ball than me, psht." Clarke scoffed one more time before pushing Lexa towards the dugout, making the other woman chuckle. Once Lexa shared the information with the rest of her team they easily won by a score of 5-1.

* * *

The team gathered their stuff quickly for so another team could make their way to the dugout for the next game. The two Mendoza sisters made their way out to the bleachers where Clarke and Octavia awaited them. "Congratulations!" Octavia yelled and picked up her girlfriend in a hug.

"Thanks babe. Thank you guys for coming."

"Yeah, I kind of owe you one Clarke." Lexa admitted, taking the blonde by surprise.

"Uh, yeah. No problem, I know you would have figured it out though."

"Maybe, but thanks anyway." Lexa said seriously.

"You're welcome." The blonde answered. "Can you go back to being an ass, its weird when you're nice." She said, making the other girls laugh.

"Sure, Princess. It was actually starting to hurt a bit anyway." Lexa made a face like she was in pain.

"So are you staying for our next game?" Raven asked her girlfriend. "Should be after this one."

"Of course, I was gonna see if you guys wanted to grab a quick bite to eat?"

"You guys go ahead." Lexa said. "I'm going to stay and watch this game so I know what we're up against."

"You sure?" Octavia asked and Lexa nodded. "Okay, Clarke you coming?" She asked when the blonde didn't move when the couple started walking towards the car.

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay here with Lexa. Just grab me something to eat." The couple didn't say anything, excited for the time alone, and practically took off running towards the parking lot leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

"Come on, let's grab a seat and scout this bitch." Clarke said as she took her seat on the bleachers patting the bench beside her.

Lexa smirked. "You really shouldn't say things like that."


	6. Chapter 6

A week after Lawrence High clenched their district title, Clarke and Octavia's team got to celebrate their win as well. Octavia decided to hold a party at her house and of course invited Mendoza sisters and even a few of their teammates. Her parents were once again out of town, something that happened quite a bit since Bellamy and Octavia could take care of themselves. Which in turn, led to many parties in the Blake household. Raven and O were dancing on the makeshift dance floor, Bellamy and Lincoln were talking to a few girls from Lawrence High trying to get dates, alcohol flowed freely, and everyone was having a good time. Lexa had been chatting with one of her teammates on the couche when something caught her eye on the other side of the room. She saw Clarke being hit on by some guy she didn't recognize. She wasn't prepared for the jealously that flowed through her when the guy whispered something in the blonde's ear. Clarke shook her head then the guy leaned in and tried to kiss her. Lexa felt relieved to see Clarke turn and slightly try to push him off. He didn't seem to get the hint because he leaned forward again. Before Lexa knew what she was doing, she was already on her feet.

"Get off me Jackson!" She heard once she was close enough to hear the blonde over the music. Clarke shoved him forcefully just as the brunette was in reach. He looked ready to move in again when Lexa grabbed him by the collar and forced him into the wall.

"Back the fuck off of her!" Lexa said calmly but her blood boiled as soon as she knew Clarke didn't want his attention.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who will kick your ass for forcing yourself on my friend." Lexa responded. Even though the situation didn't call for it, Clarke couldn't help but smile. It was the first time Lexa had actually called her a friend. Of course she knew they were after spending the last few months getting to know each other, but hearing the girl say it still felt nice.

"Whatever." He said and walked away. Lexa turned back to Clarke.

"You okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah." She answered. "You got to meet Jackson, captain of the football team and self-proclaimed God's gift to women." Clarke smiled at the brunette. "Thanks for coming to my rescue…friend." She teased, her smile turned into a smirk and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you're not so bad." Clarke bumped shoulders with her.

"You mean awesome."

"That's not what I meant."

"Yes it is." Clarke kept on. "You like me."

"Never mind, I change my mind. I don't want to be your friend." She turned to walk away, smiling when Clarke scoffed but followed.

"You should be honored to call me a friend."

"Whatever. You want a drink or what?"

* * *

After having a few drinks…or four, both Clarke and Lexa felt a good buzz. So much so that Lexa let Clarke pull her out to the dance floor and join their friends. Everyone danced as a group as Shut Up and Dance played on the stereo. They were all jumping around and then Clarke stepped in front of Lexa singing to the brunette at the top of her lungs. "Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said 'you're holding back' she said 'SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME! This woman is my destiny. She said ' .ooh! SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!" Then she turned to Octavia, "A backless dress and some beat up sneaks. My discotheque, Juliet teenage dream I felt it in my chest as she looked at me. I knew we were bound to be together. Bound to be together. She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said," She sang then Octavia joined her in the chorus. "Oh don't you dare look back, Just keep your eyes on me. I said 'you're holding back' She said 'SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!" Then the rest of the group joined. "! This woman is my destiny. She said ' .ooh! SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!"

They were all out of breath hen the song finished from pretty much just jumping around the entire time. Clarke happened to be standing in the middle of the group when the first lyrics of R. Kelly's Bump and Grind came on and it seemed like Jasper, Monty, Lincoln, Jackson, and even Bellamy's eyes landed on her like she was a piece of meat, wanting to dance such a provocative song with a chick and she was the closest, straight one, around. _Oh fuck no!_ She was not dancing to this song with _any_ of them. She didn't think she could make it back to the couch without being asked to dance, so without thought she grabbed Lexa by the shirt and pulled her close. Lexa was taken by surprise and almost knocked them both over with the amount of force the blonde used. She had no choice but wrap her arms around the blonde's waist to catch them.

"Hi." Clarke said with a smile.

"Hi?" She responded slowly, with it sounding like a question. She was about ready to ask Clarke what she was doing when the blonde turned in her arms just as-

 _I don't see nothin' wrong_

 _With a little bump n grind_

Lexa's eyes widened as Clarke ground her ass into her. _Shit._ Lexa thought and the hands around Clarke's waist immediately tightened. She was not prepared for this, and she definitely not prepared for the warmth that spread throughout her body. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Okay, it's fine Lex, just ignore your stupid body._ She thought to herself, trying to keep her breathing under control and not let herself become too immersed into the dance, which was proving difficult with the way Clarke was dancing. _It's just Clarke, your friend…your straight friend…who is a little drunk…who happens to be really,_ _ **really**_ _hot…and happens to be grinding her_ _ **ass**_ _into you. Shit._

 _I don't see nothin' wrong,_

 _I don't see nothin' wrong,_

 _With a little Bump n Grind,_

 _With a little Bump in Grind_

Clarke had seemed to really get into the song and begun to sing quietly along with it then raising her hand to curl it behind Lexa's neck and continued to grind into Lexa. _Fuck it…_ Lexa let her hands fall down to Clarke's hips and began moving with her instead of just standing stiffly behind her. After a few seconds Lexa forgot about everything and just moved with the blonde.

* * *

Clarke had finally felt Lexa move behind her about a minute into the song. Hands fell to her hips and she relaxed even more into the brunette. They moved together so well and _fuck Lexa could dance._ Was the thought that passed through Clarke. _Shit._ Something in the back of her mind triggered but she ignored it. She blamed the alcohol for the way her heart sped up a little bit when she felt warm hands graze the bare skin on her hips. She blamed the alcohol when her breath hitched as she felt Lexa's breath against her ear. She blamed the alcohol when she pushed her hips just a little harder into the brunette and for the satisfaction she got from hearing the other woman gasp. The hands on her hips tighten and brought her in even closer. She closed her eyes and just let herself enjoy the rest of the dance. Tomorrow she could blame it all on the alcohol.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is the first time we're seeing some physical interaction from Clarke and Lexa. Let me know what you guys think so far. Review or send me a pm. THANKS FOR READING!


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke lay in her bed that Sunday, refusing to get up. She was still recuperating from the party Friday night. She had ended up getting very drunk, especially after her dance with Lexa. It felt better than it should have, than she expected it to and she couldn't deal with it.

The next morning had been even worse. She woke up in one of the spare bedrooms with her head on Lexa's shoulder and arms around her waist. And if that wasn't bad enough…then it hit. First the head pound, then "Oh, God." Her hand went over her mouth and rushed to the adjoining bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before spewing the contents of her stomach out. Not even a minute later she heard the water running then her hair being pulling back and a wet wash cloth placed on the back of her neck.

"You okay?" Lexa asked softly as she rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Sorry, stupid question." She couldn't see the brunette shaking her head at herself. Clarke hurled again and again all the while Lexa was there supporting her, telling her that it was ok. After several minutes and after Clarke was sure she had emptied the contents of her stomach, she sat back on the floor using the rag Lexa gave her to wipe her face.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"Don't be." The brunette answered and tucked a piece of hair behind Clarke's ear. "You're still beautiful, Princess." She smiled then reached for the glass of water and aspirin. Clarke half scoffed, half giggled, her heart betraying her as it skipped a beat.

"I'm sure I look the farthest thing from either beautiful or a princess right now." Then took the aspirin and a huge gulp of water. "That takes so good, thank you." Lexa stood and held out her hand for Clarke to take.

"Come on, I'll make you some hangover breakfast."

* * *

She replayed the events once again when her phone beeped. ***Come over to my house.*** She smiled and rolled her eyes at the demand.

 _*Why would I want to do that?*_

 ***I'm having a celebration.***

* _What kind of celebration? Cause I don't think my stomach can handle any more celebrations this weekend.*_

 ***I promise there will be no booze involved. I've fulfilled my duties.***

 _*What?*_ Okay now Clarke was beyond confused, "I've fulfilled my duties? What the hell does that mean?"

 ***Just come over.***

 _*What's with your cryptic messages?*_

 _*Lexa?*_

 _*LEXA!*_ "Ugh, she so irritating." The blonde said but threw the covers off regardless.

* * *

Clarke walked up to the house with Octavia, Raven had sent a text to pick her up so she could see her girlfriend. She had also received a text telling them to come around to the back yard. They turned the corner and saw the sisters sitting in lawn chairs around the fire pit. "Okay, we're here. What are we celebrating?" Clarke asked and Lexa stood with a big grin on her face. "Why are you smiling like that?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm done." Was all that Lexa said, causing Clarke to roll her eyes, she was going to regret this.

"Done with what?"

That smile again. "I've fulfilled our very first bet." She answered and waited to see if Clarke caught on. She looked over to Raven and O with a confused look, but they just shrugged. Then it hit her.

"My shirt!?" Lexa's smile widened. The blonde looked over to the fire pit and saw a yellow shirt neatly folded on top, doused in what Clarke only guess was some kind of accelerant. "Lexa! You could have given that back to me, you know." She pouted.

"And you try to get me to wear it again? I don't think so." She answered. "And to be fair, I told you I was gonna burn it…several times in fact." Every time they would bet Clarke would use the shirt as the stakes and Lexa wasn't taking the chance of having her use it again.

Clarke looked at her defiantly. "I'll just get you another, more embarrassing one." She threatened.

"It can't get more embarrassing than yellow and bright pink." Which was the color of the lettering.

"We'll see about that." The blonde said ominously. Lexa inwardly gulped, slightly wondering if this was a bad idea. Hoping that this was just an idle threat (and also tired of wearing pink and yellow) she decided to take the chance.

"Well, seeing how it's doused in gasoline, it's kinda too late now." Clarke's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy!?" She subconsciously took a few steps back, making Lexa laugh.

"It's just a little bit of lighter fluid." Raven eased her mind…somewhat. Lexa brought out the box of matches she had and they all moved towards the pit. Although Clarke was a bit sad, a part of her now wanted to find something more hideous than the shirt in front of her.

Lexa pulled a match out of the box and Octavia spoke up. "Should we say something? This shirt was kind of instrumental in your friendship. I feel that we're burning part of that." She teased.

"I will." Raven said. "Dear Ugly Yellow Shirt-"

"Hey!" Clarke interrupted but Raven continued.

"Thank you for putting my sister through hell and giving me pleasure." She then received an elbow to the side from said sister and laughter from the other two. She looked around to the other three. "Okay, who's next?"

"I guess I'll go." Octavia said.

"I really didn't know you well, but you were there from the beginning of Raven and I and it will be sad to see you go. Clarke, your turn."

The blonde sniffed and pretended to wipe a tear while Lexa rolled her eyes at the whole ordeal. "You'll always hold a special place in my heart, you yellow shirt you. But you're time has come to cross over to the other side, I want to thank you for all the joy you gave me." She finished, feigning a sob. "I can't-Lexa you go."

"Seriously? She asked dryly, both as the blonde and saying goodbye to the shirt.

"We all went." Raven pointed out and the three looked at her until she relented.

"Fine." She sighed. "You were ugly and I hated losing a bet even more than usual because it usually meant that I had to wear you. I hate you. Goodbye." She lit a match as she finished and threw it on to the shirt. It burst into flames before anyone else could speak.

* * *

Later that night Raven walked into Lexa's room, she couldn't find her favorite night shirt. An old ratty grey Georgia Bulldog t-shirt back from when their dad played baseball at the University. They constantly fought over it and usually would try to beat each other by digging out of the laundry. She opened one drawer, digging through but unable to find it. She searched a few more drawers before finding something much more interesting than the ratty shirt. She smirked and held up the-

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked as she walked in her room, her hair still wet from her shower.

Raven grinned at her mischievously. "Well well well, what do we have here?" Holding up the unmistakable shirt.

"Put that back!" Lexa walked closer, ripping the shirt from her hands.

"If this is in here, then what did we burn this afternoon?" Raven asked as Lexa neatly folded the infamous 'Clarke is awesome!' t-shirt. Lexa didn't answer but she knew Raven wouldn't give up. "Why did you have the whole thing today if you wanted to keep the shirt?" Lexa shrugged feeling slightly vulnerable, she sat on her bed, holding the shirt in her hands.

"I was going to burn it, but when I got ready to throw it into the fire pit," she shrugged again, "I couldn't do it." She admitted softly.

Raven sat down on the bed beside her sister. "And why do you think that is?" She asked, of course she knew the answer but she wanted to hear Lexa say it.

"Octavia was right, this shirt had been there since the beginning of me and Clarke's friendship. I felt like if I threw it away, I was throwing part of that away. She's become like my best friend in just a short amount of time." Lexa rolled her eyes at herself. "Don't tell her I said that."

Raven chuckled. "You two have a weird relationship." And Lexa laughed too.

"Yeah." She sighed, remembering the dance from the other night, and how she felt. "Yeah."

"You like her…don't you?" Raven questioned softly, like speaking any louder would scare Lexa away from the conversation.

Lexa groaned and flopped back on her bed. "I may have a tiny crush."She admitted. "But it doesn't matter. She's straight."

"Yeah, as a spaghetti noodle." Raven mumbled and received an eyebrow raise in return. "You guys dancing at the party was anything but innocent."

"She was drinking, a lot of straight girls dance with their friends."

"But I'm not sure they grind like you two were."

"Raye, it was just a dance. It didn't mean anything to her." Lexa said with finality. "I'm tired." She rolled over on her side.

"Goodnight Lex." Raven knew she wasn't going to get anymore from her sister. She got up to leave but stopped just short of the door. "Have a little hope, sis."

"Night, Raye." Lexa returned, she didn't have it in her to have hope. Clarke said she was straight and Lexa had no choice but to believe her. "Way to go and fall for a straight girl Lexa."

* * *

 **A/N:** So we have at least one of them admitting their feelings somewhat. What do you think of this chapter? Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope everyone has a good week. And if I haven't mentioned it before I suck at proof reading and editing so all mistakes are mine. Please review and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Six teams. Six teams made it to the playoffs, and for a lot of the players it's the only chance they'll have to play on the field at UCLA. The teams would arrive Tuesday, each of them would be allowed to practice on the field and then the games would start then next day and the championship games would be on Saturday. After the games on Saturday, there would be a dinner banquet thrown congratulating them on making to the State High School World Series and awards would be given out for tournament. Clarke and Octavia had just finished with their practice and settled into the room they'd be sharing when someone knocked on the door. Octavia practically skipped to the door, and revealed Lexa in a black bikini top and shorts.

"Damn Lexa, you're hot!" Octavia eyed the brunette in front of her and heard a clearing of the throat.

"Excuse me?!" Raven asked from a few feet away and a raised brow. Octavia turned to apologize but her voice caught in her throat at the sight of her girlfriend. Her eyes raked over Raven's body like she was a goddess. Like Lexa, Raven had a red bikini top but she hadn't opted to put shorts over the bikini bottoms like her sister. They had been going out for a few months now and besides a few heavy make out sessions they haven't went beyond some heavy petting. Now that she's seeing the girl she's falling for half naked, those warm, tingly butterflies she'd been trying to tame had just been unleashed. Lexa and Raven looked at the girl who'd just seemed to be frozen in place.

Lexa chucked and pat her sister's back. "I think you broke her." She said then moved into the hotel room. She lay down on the bed, resting her arms behind her head and got comfortable. She heard Clarke in the bathroom changing so they could go down to the pool. She thought it had been amazing that both of their teams had made it here and she was proud to have made it this far. Even with her and Raven on the team, she wasn't sure how well they would do that the playoffs. They had been favorites in their district but here they were the Cinderella Story, after taking down the sixth rank team in the state their previous game. She was glad their first game wasn't against Sheldon. She was happy that her friends made it here too and was hoping they wouldn't have to face them until the Championship Game.

It felt she'd been lying on the bed for a few minutes and Octavia and Raven still hadn't come into the room. She wondered if they had gone down to the pool already… _or back to our room._ It wouldn't have surprised her either way, she knew that Raven was ready to take the next step. Just as she closed her eyes she heard the door open and Clarke step out. _Holy shit._ She quickly averted her eyes from the blonde wearing a sporty blue bikini that fit Clarke's body _very well._

"Lexa!" Clarke spotted the brunette, gaining her attention once more. She looked Clarke directly in the eyes, not wanting to perv on her friend when she saw something that made her flush. The blonde's eyes moved slowly across her body and she swore she saw Clarke's breath hitch before making eyes contact with her. "Um, wh-I uh, I thought we were meeting you down at the pool." She stuttered out. _Did she just check me out?_ The brunette questioned suddenly feeling the tension in the room. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Lexa broke the silence, not wanting things to get awkward. So she did the only thing she knew how to do with Clarke.

"Looking good, Princess." She smirked confidently, feeling anything but. Her smirked turned into a smile when she saw Clarke blush then relax.

"You too, _Commander."_ Clarke's grin grew wider, seeing Lexa blush this time feeling the tension disappear between them. Clarke was glad for that, she knew Lexa had seen her check her out and was glad that the girl didn't say anything. _Besides, it wasn't like I was checking her out because I like her. I was just appreciating a nice physique. Yeah…I should probably start working out more, she has some killer abs._ She tried to tell herself. "Are O and Ray already at the pool?"

"I'm not sure, last I saw them Octavia died from seeing Raven in a bikini." She said, making Clarke laugh. Lexa smiled, she liked hearing Clarke do that. She subtly rolled her eyes at herself as she stood from the bed, chastising herself for her stupid feelings.

"I'm ready for them to just get it on, Octavia's been a bit of a bitch the past couple of weeks." Clarke said as they gathered her phone and keycard. "You're sister's making her a horny mess."

"Same with Raven." They made their way out the door and to the elevators. An idea popped into Clarke's head as Lexa pushed the button and she gasped excitedly.

"You know what we should do!?" Gaining Lexa's attention as did the elevator ding and they stepped on. "You and Raven are in your own room right?"

"Yeah." She answered slowly, she's pretty sure where Clarke is going with this.

"You should stay with me and let them stay in your room." She stated, giddy that they could do this for her friends.

"Eww, no."

"Leeexaaa," Clarke whined.

"Clarke we're here to win state and Raven needs to focus, besides I still have to sleep in that room for the rest of the week." They got off the elevator and headed towards the pool, they could already see Raven and Octavia looking at each other like a dog eyes meat.

"Look at them." Clarke pointed before they entered the indoor pool. "Don't you think they would be more focused if they weren't thinking of each other naked every minute of the day." Lexa eyed the pair, they were practically removing bathing suits with their eyes. _Okay maybe she does have a point._ Lexa thought, but she knew if she traded places with O then she would have to spend the night with Clarke. Part of her wanted to panic but the other part really wanted to spend more time with the blonde as well, though that part she wasn't admitting. Clarke even though she wanted to do this for O and Raven, she also wanted to spend more time with the brunette without the couple.

"You better not hog the blankets."

* * *

 **A/N:** Short update but things are going to start moving forward soon. Plus wanted to let everyone know that in the first chapter I had Clarke as a junior, I changed it to where she's a senior. Not a big deal now but wanted to let everyone know. Also if had questions about everyone else. Lexa and Octavia are seniors, Raven is a junior. Thank you for the continued support. If you guys like it or even if you don't review and let me know what you think or suggest.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lexa," Clarke whispered. "Are you asleep?"

"Yes, go to sleep." The brunette heard Clarke sigh and turn over several times. A few minutes later-

"I can't." Lexa lie on her stomach, groaned into her pillow.

"This isn't some slumber party where we stay up night talking, Clarke."

"I know, but I'm nervous." The tone in her voice caused Lexa to turn her head towards the blonde.

"Me too," Lexa admitted. "But you're a badass softball player with a killer rise ball. You're gonna be fine, until you play us then you're going down." The brunette smiled.

"Is that so?" Clarke smiled back. "I'm not sure that's how I remember our last meeting went."

"That was our the first time I saw you pitch, I've got you figured out now."

"MMhmm." Clarke rolled onto her side facing Lexa and rested her head on a propped elbow. Lexa mirrored the position. "Do you know what scouts are here to watch?"

"I saw the UCLA scout but I heard some of the girls talking at dinner. A few of them said they thought they saw scouts from Arizona, Mizzou, Georgia, and even Florida."

"Awesome, some SEC teams."

"I think that's one of the schools I want to go to." Lexa admitted and Clarke smiled.

"Me too, they're definitely the top softball conference now."

"What school were you hoping for, if you got to choose?" Lexa asked and Clarke rolled back onto her stomach to think about it.

"I think Alabama, I really like their coaching staff but I don't know none of them have contacted me yet. Only some smaller schools. What about you?"

"Bama's good, I want Georgia since my dad went there. That's if I got to choose, but I would be happy if any team offered me a scholarship."

"You'll get tons of offers." Clarke told her. "You are an awesome player Lex." She said making Lexa smile. "What?"

"You finally said I'm awesome." The brunette teased and Clarke scoffed.

"We were having moment, jerk."

Lexa laughed. "I'm sorry, but you know I can't be serious with you for too long at one time."

"Yeah, yeah." The blonde stated but then got serious again. "Thanks though, for making me feel better. You've become a really good friend." She reached over, tugging on Lexa's shirt, smiling at her friend. Lexa's heart sped up at the admission and at the smile. Ignoring it, she smiled back not wanting to ruin their moment again by doing something stupid, she replied.

"You have too Clarke. I'm really glad I met you."

"Me too...ok now I can sleep." She smiled and Lexa chuckled as she watched the blonde get comfortable.

"Glad to be of service. Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight Asshole."

* * *

The next morning Lexa woke to a knocking at the door, she looked over to her blonde bedmate, who happened to somehow end up on her shoulder with their legs intertwined, then looked at the clock. "Shit!" She sat up quickly, pushing on Clarke's shoulder. "Clarke, wake up!" She got out of bed quickly and gathered her things, even though the coach wouldn't know it the difference. The knocking persisted and Lexa heard the voice of the coach on the other door.

"Griffin! Blake! Time to wake up, open the door." Clarke only groaned and Lexa rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Clarke, fucking wake up!" She yelled in a whisper.

"What?!" The blonde yelled grumpily.

"Shh!" Lexa covered Clarke's mouth with her hand. "Your coach is at the door." And about that time the door knocked again.

"Girls if you don't answer in 30 seconds I'm getting management to open this door!" Clarke's eyes widened, suddenly awake. A muffled shit was heard under Lexa's hand and the blonde removed her hand.

"Coming coach!" She yelled, luckily her voice was still full of sleep, selling that she'd just woken up. Lexa jumped off the bed, trying to scramble for a hiding place when Clarke suggested. "Just get in the shower." She said in a whisper. Lexa ran to the bedroom, turning the water on while Clarke answered the door. "Hi, coach!" She said a little too cheery to be real.

"What took so long to answer the door, Griffin?"

"Sorry coach, I'm a real heavy sleeper and O just got in the shower." She gestured to the bathroom and the coach heard the water going behind the door.

"Fine, but breakfast is in an hour. I expect you both there."

"Yes sir." She waited until he walked a few doors down before shutting her own and knocking on the bathroom door. "It's safe to come out now."

The door opened and Lexa smirked, "I'm already out but what about you?" She was only teasing but Clarke's heart stopped at the question. She locked eyes with Lexa, seeing the glint in her eyes. Then she released a breath, realizing that Lexa was kidding.

"It's too early for you're smart ass."

"That's not an answer." She snickered as Clarke flipped her off on the way back to bed.

"Call your room and tell Octavia to get her ass back here, breakfast is in an hour."

* * *

Breakfast was a disturbing event, Octavia and Raven were even more nauseating than normal, making eyes at each other from across the room. "Oh my God, can you two not do that right now. I'm trying to eat." Lexa told her sister. "I can't take the heart eyes this morning."

Raven pulled her gaze away from her girlfriend to glare at her sister. "Why are you so grumpy this morning?"

"I'm not grumpy." The older brunette mumbled, poking at her eggs. Raven studied her sister for a moment then it dawned on her.

"Ooh, this is about Clarke isn't it?" She asked and Lexa looked up with a glare. "What happened?" Lexa was silent for a moment before setting her fork down.

"Nothing really, we just kind of ending up cuddling in our sleep somehow." She hadn't really had a chance to think about considering how they were woken up but now that she had it was hard to get it out of her mind. She glanced over at the table where Clarke was seated and found the other girl staring. They only connected eyes for a couple of seconds before the blonde smiled shyly before looking away. Raven watched the exchange and she was sure Lexa wasn't the only one with feelings for a certain friend. But she would keep that information filed away for a later time. After their last conversation she knew Lexa wouldn't believe her, even if the truth was right before her eyes. "I just can't her out of my mind. She annoys the hell out of me. But she's smart, a talented artist, damn good softball player, and fucking gorgeous in just a baseball tee, jeans, and chucks. And she makes me laugh."

"Sounds like more than just a silly crush you got there, sis."

Lexa grumbled. "Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

 **A/N:** Not a lot in this chapter, just them building their friendship and becoming closer. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far. Next chapter is finished so update will be soon…and you know what helps me update faster? Reviews ;) Good Day!


	10. Chapter 10

Lexa and Raven stood outside the fence by third base watching Clarke and Octavia's game. It was the bottom of the seventh and Sheldon High was three outs away from moving on to the winners bracket of the tournament, which is where you wanted to because it meant you had less games to play to make it to the championship. "Let's go Princess!" Lexa yelled as Clarke took the field.

"Whoo!" Raven cheered beside her and Clarke shot a grateful smile towards them. "I can't believe she's three outs away from thowing a n-" She found a hand over her mouth, unable to finish the sentence.

"Don't jinks her." Raven removed the hand from her mouth.

"I'm not gonna ji-" Hand over mouth again. Lexa glared at her sister until she heard a muffled okay. She removed her hand. "Geez." Clarke had thrown a perfect game through six innings, she was three outs away from a no hitter. She had not allowed any hits or walks and had nine strikeouts-make that ten strikeouts. The sisters cheered for her again...two outs away.

 _She's gonna do it, she's going to do it._ Lexa said in her mind. She was buzzing with excitement as she watched her blonde friend deliver a pitch. This one was hit into left and the fielder easily caught the fly ball. "Yes! Come on Clarke! One more!" She gripped the top of the fence tightly as she watched, hopefully the final batter step up to the plate.

Clarke tried to push down her nerves and just concentrate on the next pitch. Of course she knew she was one out from her first perfect game which happened to be at the state playoffs and in front of college scouts, no pressure. As she faced her last batter she quickly found herself behind in the count with two balls and no strikes. _Shit._ She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves when Octavia called time and jogged to the plate to talk to her pitcher. "Hey, what's up? You missed the call on that last pitch."

"I know, I'm sorry, my hands are all sweaty." She wiped them on her pants and Octavia went walked closer to the mound and picked up the rosin bag and handed to Clarke.

"Hey, you're good. Just take a deep breath." Clarke did as she was told. "Good, now this bitch hasn't had a decent swing all night. Hit her with the rise ball and the drop curve, and strike her out with a changeup. We got this, it's just another game." Octavia slapped her butt with her glove hand and ran back to the plate, putting her catcher's mask back on.

"You got this Princess!" She heard Lexa cheer and for some reason it gave Clarke a boost of confidence. _You got this, Clarke._ She repeated back to herself and readied her next pitch. The hitter swung and missed and Octavia stood up pointing to her in a 'way to go' manner before throwing the ball back to her. She heard the cheers from the crowd Lexa included, and she internally smiled for a second in celebration.

The hitter fouled off the next pitch and just like that the count was even at 2-2. _One more Clarke._ Once she got the ball she took another deep breath, and took a little bit more time than normal to shake her nerves. She glanced over at the third base line, connecting eyes with Lexa. The brunette gave a nod of encouragement and Clarke stood on the rubber and delivered the pitch. The batter swung threw, way ahead of the pitch. "Sriiiike thrreee!" She heard the ump yell and before she knew it Octavia had her in a bear hug picking her up off her feet.

"Yeah baby!" She celebrated and the rest of the team came to join, slapping her butt and back as a job well done, some even ruffled her hair. She took it all in stride with a large smile on her face, trying to keep her excitement in as they lined up to shake hands with the other team. After their small congratulatory speech from the coach Clarke found herself running towards a certain brunette who had a large smile on her face.

Lexa barely had time to realize Clarke wasn't slowing down and found the other girl jumping into her arms. The blonde squealed and wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist. "That was freaking awesome Clarke!" The brunette told her as she tried to quell the butterflies that erupted from holding Clarke so close. The blonde pulled back a bit and her heart skipped a beat when she realized how close Lexa's face was. Without thought, she glanced down at Lexa's lips-

"You guys were great!" Raven complimented as she and Octavia made their way closer carrying Clarke's stuff for her. She gasped and panicked when she realized the position she was in. She untwined her legs from around the brunette, setting herself back on the ground.

"Thanks," She smiled to Raven, then looked at Lexa a bit sheepishly. "Sorry I jumped on you like that, my adrenaline is shooting through the roof."

"You don't see me complaining, Princess." Lexa winked back, feigning confidence that she didn't feel. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"I can't believe you threw a fucking perfect game against the tenth ranked team in the state." Octavia said, not only excited they won but she knew it was her best friend's first perfect game. "And there are tons of scouts here Clarke, do you even realize how awesome that is?"

"I hadn't thought about that yet." The blonde answered.

"That's for sure going to help with a scholarship." Lexa stated. "See you were all worried and then and go do that."

Clarke smiled and playfully pushed Lexa. "Now you better do the same. I want one-no two homers today."

Lexa quirked a brow. "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is. Think you're up for it, Commander?" Lexa knew it was a tall order but she wasn't about to back down from a challenge with her favorite blonde and she knew the Clarke was just encouraging and trying to support her.

"I think I'm up for it."

"Good, 'cause I'm staying to make sure of that." Clarke stated. "You better not disappoint."

"Oh, don't worry princess, I never disappoint." Lexa winked, she hoped Clarke got the innuendo, and wanted to make the blonde blush. Clarke didn't know whether it was the adrenaline still coursing through her system for she really just wanted to flirt with Lexa. Either way she took a step forward and eyed the other girl, letting her hand trail down Lexa's arm.

"Of that I had no doubt." She whispered in the brunette's ear seductively. She felt very proud of herself when she leaned back and looked at the bright red face of her friend. She laughed and her friend gave a glare and pushed her.

"Tease." She pouted.

"You love it." Clarke grinned and picked up Lexa's batting bag, handing it to her as Lawrence started filing in the dugout for their game. Lexa took it from her and slung it around her shoulder.

"Not really."

Clarke once again rolled her eyes. "Go play your game woman." Lexa started walking to the bench when Clarke yelled out. "Good luck!" Without looking back Lexa waved her thanks, her focus already on the game ahead. She had a game to win and a blonde to impress.

* * *

 **A/N:** R &R


	11. Chapter 11

After getting permission from their coach to walk back to the hotel, which was only a few blocks away, Octavia, Clarke, and a few of their teammates loaded their bags onto the bus. The ones that didn't want to stay for the next game promised to keep an eye on their stuff until they got back. They had all found a spot in the grass next to the Lawrence dugout just before the game started. Most both of the teams had actually become friends because of the four.

Clarke eyed Lexa as she and her co-captain went out for the coin toss. "So what's up with you and Miss tall, tan, and broody?" Octavia asked, sitting next to her.

"What do you mean?" The blonde turned to face her friend.

"I mean you and Lexa."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Yeah I got that O, but what do you mean?"

"Is there something going on there?"

"We're friends." The blonde answered, not really wanting to talk about this with other people around.

"Yeah, I know but you two seem to be getting much closer the past few weeks."

"Just because I don't want to strangle her, doesn't mean I want to jump her bones either." Clarke stated defensively.

O smiled mischievously. "I didn't say you did but if you're going to bring it up…" She stopped when Clarke glared at her. "Okay, okay." Octavia put her hands up in surrender dropping the subject. Clarke noticed the two teammates walking back to the dugout and locked eyes with Lexa. The brunette gave her a smile and a small wave. Clarke smiled back and held up two fingers, reminding Lexa of the two homeruns she needed to hit. Lexa winked in answer and Clarke blushed, not a lot but just enough for Octavia to notice. Her best friend watched the exchange and leaned in closer, whispering just enough for only Clarke to hear. "FYI…I don't think Lexa would mind if you did decide you wanted to jump her bones." Causing Clarke to blush even more.

"Octavia!" She squealed and pushed her friend's shoulder playfully causing her to fall to her side. O came up laughing, enjoying Clarke's embarrassment.

"What?! I'm just sayin Lexa's a hot piece-" She laughed out and found herself pushed to the ground again.

* * *

As Lexa jogged towards third base she sent smirk towards Clarke, who sat just beyond the fence and looked in shock at Lexa's home run. "It's the first inning!?" The blonde yelled in amazement and Lexa shrugged as she rounded the base and ran towards her teammates surrounding home plate, waiting to congratulate her. They all took turns patting her on the helmet, her back, Raven smacked her ass and hugged her. Lexa followed her team back to the dugout and made her way out to Clarke.

"One down." She said as she knelt down on the blanket that O and Clarke shared.

"Yeah, yeah." Clarke rolled her eyes but then smiled. "Nice hit, Commander." She stated sincerely.

"Thanks." Lexa answered then cheered as her teammate got on base. She looked back to Clarke. "So…what do I get if I hit another?"

"Maybe a win." Clarke smirked, knowing that wasn't the answer Lexa wanted but it would be impossible for her to argue with it. Lexa narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"And if I wanted something else?"

"What could possibly want more than a win?" Clarke questioned back, teasingly. Lexa opened her mouth but the cheers from the other team making the third out saved her from answering.

"Guess you'll never know now." Lexa gave a wink before getting up and jogging back to the field.

* * *

Lexa had gone three for four, hitting three home runs and Lawrence had won six to three. After the game, Lexa had wanted to stay and watch the last and final game of the day and ended up talking the Sheldon players and some of her teammates into staying as well.

The players were practically starving and since they wouldn't be getting to the hotel for at least another couple of hours they decided to just get some food from the concession. Clarke, Lexa Raven and Octavia were discussing the highlights of the games when-

"Hey, twenty five." They heard from behind them. Lexa turned to see some redhead she didn't know but recognized the jersey from the team that Sheldon played.

"Um, hi?" It came out like a question, confused to why this girl was talking to her.

"I just wanted to say that you played a really good game." The girl smiled.

"Thank you?" She answered and the way the girl giggled and tossed her hair made Clarke roll her eyes.

"I'm Nikki." She held out her hand for Lexa to shake.

"Lexa."

"So are you guys staying over at the Holiday Inn?" She asked and again the blonde next to Lexa rolled her eyes again and couldn't help but say.

"All of the teams are staying there." The inflection in her voice made it sounded like she was saying 'duh' to the girl.

"Oh right, I forgot." The girl giggled again and turned her attention back towards Lexa. "A few of us are going to the pool tonight, maybe you can join us?" Clarke glared as the girl touched Lexa's arm.

"Actually the Commander has plans to watch a movie with us tonight." Clarke answered for her again. The brunette looked at Clarke.

"I do?" She asked, trying to remember when they made plans. They slightly moved forward with the line of the concession.

"Yeah," Raven interrupted, saving the blonde from answering. "We said we could come to their room for a movie at breakfast this morning."

Lexa knew they didn't make any such plans but looked forward to spend more time with Clarke. "Right." She looked back at the redhead and shrugged. "Maybe next time."

"Yeah." The redhead stated sadly but then smiled. "We're here all week right? Maybe tomorrow night." She again caressed the arm of Lexa before walking off. As soon she was out of ear shot Clarke scoffed.

"Maybe tomorrow night." She mocked in a whiney voice, causing Lexa to lift a brow in question. "What? She was totally flirting with you." Clarke stated, defending her actions.

"What? No she wasn't."

"She was totally was Lex." Raven butted in as the line moved forward. She and Octavia took a few steps head of the other two.

"We didn't have any plans for tonight." Octavia whispered to her girlfriend.

"I know but did you see Clarke's face?" Raven whispered back. "I'm pretty sure she tried to kill with the girl with that glare. Has she said anything to you yet?"

"No, she's still denying there's anything going on with them."

* * *

"Lexa, I'm telling you that girl was flirting with you."

"I think she was just being nice." The brunette said, egging her on. Clarke hadn't shut up about the redhead that approached her for the last five minutes.

"Please," Clarke scoffed. "She did the stupid hair flip thing." They took a seat on the bleachers. "And that giggle was fucking annoying. Why are you smiling like that?" She asked and took a bite of her hotdog she'd gotten from the concession.

"You're cute when you're jealous." Clarke almost choked on her hotdog, causing Lexa to smirk.

"I am not cute." She said around a mouthful of food, and Lexa's smiled widened.

"But you are jealous?" Clarke rolled her eyes.

"I'm _not_ jealous." Clarke emphasized and bumped shoulders with Lexa. "I just…think you can do better." She said sincerely and Lexa smiled causing butterflies to erupt in the blonde's stomach. Clarke looked away, cursing the feelings that erupted.

"When did you become so nice?" Lexa teased, sensing Clarke's discomfort. She had a feeling that something was starting between them. It had been growing for weeks now but Lexa wasn't sure if Clarke felt it also. _God, I hope so._ She thought.

"Just watch the game, Commander."

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a short little chapter, showing some jealous Clarke. It was an added chapter so hopefully it's not too choppy. And if I haven't said it before I suck at proofreading so, all mistakes are mine...Sorry. But please review tell me how it's going so far.


	12. Chapter 12

The dinner banquet was a bitter sweet affair. Neither Sheldon or Lawrence won the state championship. Sheldon was able to get to the championship game but ended up losing to the defending state champions while Lawrence finished fourth. Both Clarke and Lexa were honored on the All Tournament Team. Now that the awards had been given out all the teams could enjoy dinner and talk amongst each other. Raven and Lexa had left their team table and joined Clarke and Lexa at their table since they'd met most of the Sheldon team and were even friends with most of them from Octavia's parties.

Lexa had offered to get cake for herself and Clarke, while the blonde got the drinks. Clarke had made it back to the table a few minutes now and Lexa still hadn't returned. She turned to look towards the dessert table when she saw the redhead, once again, talking to Lexa who held two plates of cake in her hands. Then the redhead laughed at something the brunette said and reached out, touching her arm and something snapped in Clarke. Her chest tightened and it felt like something was clawing at her stomach. It took everything in her to stop from getting up and marching over to them. _It's none of your business._ She tried to tell herself and turned away from them. She recognized the feeling for what it was, she was jealous.

The blonde looked back and saw the redhead writing, what she assumed, was her number on Lexa's arm. She turned back to the table, set her elbows on the table, and laid her head in her hands as she tried to fight off the feeling in her stomach. "Clarke, you okay?" She felt Octavia's hand on her shoulder and heard the concern in her voice.

"Uh, yeah." Clarke said and sat up straighter. "I think I'm just gonna go up to the room."

"Do you want me to come with?" O asked and actually started to stand up but Clarke waved her back down.

"No, no, don't be ridiculous. You deserve to have fun, I'm just not feeling well." She lied and stood up.

"Are you sure?" Octavia also stood and hugged her friend.

"Yes, but thanks for offering." Clarke said then hugged Raven as well.

"Text us if you need _anything._ "

"I will." She walked off and avidly avoided looking (or walking) in Lexa and the redhead's direction.

* * *

When Clarke got to the room she decided to shower and just get ready for bed. Her mood had significantly fallen from what it had been. Her feelings for Lexa had been becoming more intense, since three weeks before when they danced together. She didn't want them to happen but she Lexa was too good of a friend and she liked her too much just to stop hanging out with her. "What are you doing, Clarke?" She questioned herself as she lie in the bed.

Clarke was thoroughly enjoying her very own pity party when a knock at the door interrupted her self-wallowing. "What?" She asked in her bitchy voice, hoping whomever would go away. She assumed it was just one of her teammates wanting to borrow something and would go away if she didn't answer. She was a bit surprised when the knocking persisted. She threw the blankets off and stomped towards the door. "Wha-" Her words died in her throat, not expecting Lexa to be standing at the door.

"Hey, Princess." The brunette spoke softly and held two pieces of cake in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke asked with her back to Lexa as she walked back over to the hotel bed. Lexa frowned at the icy tone but entered the room and allowed the door to shut.

"I came to see if you were okay." She answered, setting the cake on top of the dresser. "Octavia said you weren't feeling well."

"I'm fine." Clarke didn't mean to be short with her, but she saw the name and number in black ink on Lexa's arm and she just couldn't help the jealously that bubbled up.

"Clearly." Lexa stated dryly, she was confused. It seemed like the blonde was mad at her and she couldn't figure out why.

"Why are you here Lexa?" The brunette could hear the exasperation in her voice. "Shouldn't you be getting to know your new _friend_?"

"What?" Lexa's frown deepened.

" _Nikki."_ Clarke answered for her then looked to the brunette's arm and it clicked. "Oh, no." Clarke looked at her disbelievingly. "No." Lexa stated again, smiling this time. "She's nice but definitely not my type." And took a seat on the bed besides Clarke.

"And who's your type?" Clarke found herself asking before she could stop it. _You._ Lexa thought but caught herself.

"Umm, I don't know. Someone that can make me laugh. That's smart and is genuine. I need someone that can keep up with me." She avidly avoided describing in physical attributes that would implement Clarke except- "Someone easy on the eyes, doesn't hurt either."

"And she wasn't any of those?"

"I don't know." She didn't know if she should tell Clarke the reason why she didn't want to talk to some redhead or not. Part of her though wondered about the blonde's actions the past few weeks. She knew she saw Clarke checking her out when she was in her bikini top, and she remembered now Clarke jumped on her after throwing a perfect game, and just now when she seemed jealous about the redhead that gave her number to her. She thought something was developing between them but she didn't know if it was true or she just wanted it to be true. She decided to put a small hint of something out there for the blonde, just to gage her reaction. "Besides, I kind of have my eye on someone else. So it wouldn't be fair to call her." Clarke's eyes shot up to meet hers.

"Who!?" She asked a bit too quickly, that tightening in her chest quickly returning. She didn't want Lexa to have her eye on anyone…Okay so she wanted Lexa to have an eye on her. The brunette gave herself an internal high five, it wasn't a huge reaction but it gave her hope. "I think that's enough questions for one night." She said and made herself comfortable on the bed. "Let's see if there's a scary movie." She grabbed the remote while the blonde just stared at her.

"You're seriously not going to tell me?" Lexa paused her clicking and looked at Clarke.

"Maybe someday." She smirked. "Now are you going to watch a movie with me or not?"

"You should go to your own room and watch a movie." Clarke huffed but lied down next to the brunette.

"Yeah, considering Octavia probably has my sister naked and screaming her name by now, that's not happening."

"Ugh, don't put that image in my head."

Lexa chuckled. "That's what O told me when I said I was coming to your room." Then Clarke laughed. "She also told me not to come back to the room tonight, so I guess I'm staying here."

"Great." Clarke muttered to herself. _Just what I need._

"Hey, I'm not so happy about this either. You kick in your sleep."

"I do not." Clarke argued, playfully kicking Lexa's leg in the process.

"See!" Pointing to the leg. "Violent."

Clarke smiled. "Whatever, just find a movie Commander." The pair got comfortable under the covers and luckily found a semi scary movie on. As the movie went on Clarke found herself getting a bit scared over the stupid movie. She wasn't a big fan of them like Lexa was. More than one occasion she jumped as the scary fucking doll/creature thing would jump out of nowhere. She had inched closer until she and Lexa were almost touching. The brunette itched to reach out and touch Clarke, bring her in close. Be the one Clarke held on tightly to and hid her eyes in the crook of Lexa's neck instead of the pillow that currently held the job.

After another scary part Lexa made a brave moved her arm under Clarke's head but froze when the blonde stiffened. "Sorry-I just-sorry." She went to withdraw when-

"It's fine, you just surprised me."

Lexa nodded, now unsure what to do. "You just seemed kind of freaked out, I…" _you idiot, think of something._ "I just thought you might…want to give that pillow a break." She finally got out, relieved when Clarke chuckled as she looked at the clutched, flattened pillow. Clarke loosened her grip on the pillow and brought it to her lap, looking from the pillow to the brunette.

"You don't think that would be, I don't know, weird?" She paused for a second. "Us cuddling." Just saying it made Clarke's heart go wild as she tried to keep her cool. She subconsciously clutched the pillow again. _Fuck, why did you have to go and try to comfort her!?_ Lexa thought to herself, she had hoped that Clarke had felt the same way she did. It was now very obvious to Lexa how wrong she was, now she had to try to get out of this without it being more awkward than it already is.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Forget I said anything." She mumbled and returned her attention back to the TV, feeling like a freaking idiot. A minute later she felt a tentative, light weight on her shoulder. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and repositioned her arm so the blonde could be more comfortable.

"It'll only be weird if we let it. Right?"

"Uh, yeah." She moved her hand to Clarke's back. Both glued their eyes to the television but neither paid any attention. Too much in their own minds as they tried to ignore the rapid beating of their hearts. Lexa hoped Clarke wouldn't saying anything about it but she knew the blonde could feel it, her ear was practically on top of it. She would blame it on the movie if the blonde asked. Clarke however, was too scared to ask, afraid of the answer. _Maybe I should talk to O about what I'm feeling, I'm sure she'll have some advice._ She thought and as she laid in Lexa's arms she thought about how nice it was, she felt safe and terrified all at the same time. But as she lay listening to the rapid beating of the brunette's heart, she thought that maybe it didn't have to be all scary after all.

* * *

A/N: Clexa Cuddling? Its progress….At first I hated this chapter, but after rewriting it several times I kinda like it now. What do you guys think?


	13. Chapter 13

For the second time in a week Lexa woke up with a certain blonde in her arms. Entangled limbs and blonde hair splayed across her shoulder, and Clarke's arm draped across her stomach. She tilted her head, resting her cheek on top of the blonde's head. _This is nice…if only it were real._ She thought to herself. She felt Clarke stir and she was afraid that the blonde was waking but she only hummed and moved further into the crook of Lexa's neck while her hand slid just under the brunette's shirt. Lexa sucked in a breath as nails scraped against her skin. She once again, had to tell her heart to settle down as it threatened to beat out of her chest.

She didn't want Clarke to wake up and find them like this. Even though they had spoken a little about it last night, she knew it would be weird between them if Clarke woke with them lying like this. And that was something she absolutely did not want. As much as she didn't want to, Lexa carefully extracted herself from the sleeping blonde. After gathering her things she left a note for Clarke to find, not wanting Clarke to think she was running away. Because, honestly, she had no idea what was running through Clarke's mind. She could only hope that whatever was going on wasn't one sided. She left a note on the night stand before slipping out of the room, heading towards the pool.

* * *

Clarke woke up a little later, surprised to see she was alone in the room though admittedly she was a bit relieved about not having to face Lexa. She rolled over, spotting her name on a folded piece of paper. She let out a little smile as she reached for the note and read it.

 _Hey Princess,_

 _I know you'll miss waking up without me there, but I couldn't sleep. Went to the pool to swim a few laps. Hope it's cool with you, I'll probably come back to your room to shower. There's no telling what my sister and your best friend have done to my room and I'm a little afraid to find out, especially after last time. Most of my stuff is in your room anyway, and I wouldn't want you to miss out on all this awesomeness anyway._

 _-Your Commander ;)_

"Oh my God, she's such a dork." Clarke said to no one in particular. But Clarke loved the fact that Lexa was able to be herself around Clarke. Since they still had a few hours until checkout Clarke decided to join Lexa in the pool for a bit. She quickly changed into her bikini and gathered her things, secretly hoping Lexa forwent the swimming trunks she put over her bottoms the other day.

* * *

When Clarke entered the indoor pool the good mood she had had anticipating seeing her friend quickly disappeared when she saw the redhead from last night laughing at something Lexa had said. Jealously returned full force when said redhead reached out and touched the brunette's arm, she quickly turned around and almost made it back to the door when-

"Clarke!" She heard the familiar voice yell and by the sound of water hitting the ground and wet feet hitting the ground, she knew Lexa was walking towards her. She slowly turned towards the voice and she swore she forgot out to breathe as she saw Lexa walking towards her, soaking wet and in a green bikini, making her tan skin look even darker. _Oh God._ She had too busy eying the brunette and trying to calm her heart, to miss Lexa checking her out. "You weren't leaving, were you?"

"Uh, no…I just realized I forgot my phone upstairs." She lied, "I'm just going to run and get it."

"You'll be fine without it." Lexa said and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the pool. "Come on."

"I don't want to interrupt anything." She muttered with a bit of a tone and made a gesture towards the redhead who was eyeing them. Lexa briefly looked at the redhead before her attention went back to Clarke, smiling at her.

"Trust me, you're not interrupting anything." She took Clarke's things, setting them onto a nearby table. "And I told you I have my eye on someone else. Besides you know what?" Lexa smirked.

"What?"

"I think you need a cool off." She said, simultaneously picking Clarke up bridal style.

"Lexa!" Clarke shrieked as the brunette started walking towards the pool. "Don't you dare!"

"Sorry Princess!" Lexa yelled just before she jumped in the pool with Clarke in her arms. The blonde came up sputtering water and while Lexa was busy laughing, Clarke jumped on her taking her back under water. This time they both came up laughing, Clarke's arms around Lexa's shoulders while Lexa's arms were loosely around Clarke's waist. The laughter died down and they got lost in each other for a few seconds, then heard someone clearing their throat from behind them. Both looked at the redhead that wore a bit of an irritated look and Clarke wondered if it was just her presence or the fact that Lexa's attention of no longer on her. "Oh Nikki, you remember my friend Clarke. Clarke you remember, Nikki plays…sorry I can't remember what position you said you played."

"Center fielder."

"Right, she's the center fielder for Greenwood."

"Oh, right. I think I remember you." Clarke said, trying play nice even though she knew she didn't like the other girl.

"Yeah, I remember you from the other day. Again, that was a good game you threw against us."

"Yeah, the Princess is pretty awesome." Lexa added and Clarke gave her a look.

"Your being awfully nice today." Lexa panicked for a second, was she being too obvious?

"Just buttering you up before I do this." She dunked her underwater again. Clarke came up sputtering and coughing again, she'd definitely got some water that time.

"Jerk!" They started chasing and playing with each other again, totally forgetting that the redhead was still there. She finally gave up on getting the brunette's number and went back to join her friends.

* * *

 **A/N:** That's right bitch! You're not getting Lexa's number! That's totally what Clarke would have thought if she read that line. Anyway, not a long chapter but just some playful flirting for our girls before real stuff starts to develop. Thank you guys for reading...please keep on reviewing. I love reading them. And who else loves the stuff going around about little Fish? Who knows what I'm talking about?


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a few months since the state championships and Clarke still hadn't talked to anyone about her growing feelings for Lexa. And they were growing. Every time they spent time together Clarke would fall a little harder for the brunette…and that's how she ended up on a date with some guy from her school the weekend before Christmas. Because as much as she liked Lexa she was ten more times terrified of her feelings for her. So here she was sitting at the Olive Garden with Jackson picking at her food while Octavia, Raven, Lexa, and some of their friends met up at the bowling alley to hang out. She had made the excuse that her mom was taking the night off from the hospital and wanted to spend the evening with her. She felt bad for lying to them but she didn't want Lexa to find out the truth.

"-was going to drive like a little bitch he doesn't deserve a car like that." Jackson stated and then looked up at Clarke picking at her food. "Clarke?" He asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She looked up to him.

"Did you hear what I said?" She shook her head apologetically.

"Sorry, I kind of got lost thinking about this huge test I have on Monday and haven't studied at all." She lied easily then forced a smile to her face. "What were you saying?"

* * *

Lexa sat in the bowling alley waiting for her turn when Octavia took a seat next to her. "Why so glum chum?"

Lexa rolled her eyes but shrugged nonetheless. "I'm kind of bored." She said but O picked up what she really meant.

"Maybe you should send Clarke a text, even though it was mother daughter night Abby most likely got called into the hospital and Clarke's by herself anyway." She suggested then was called for her turn to bowl. She was selfish but Lexa did hope Abby went in, just so Clarke would be free to spend some time with her. She dug out her phone and typed a message to her favorite blonde.

* * *

They just finished up splitting the bill and Jackson went to the restroom while they waited for the waiter to return with their cards when Clarke's phone beeped. ***I don't mean to interrupt your time with your mom but O said she might have gone into work. If that's the case and your just sitting at home doing nothing, you should come hang out. I haven't seen you in a couple weeks and it's kind of boring without someone here to bug me.*** Clarke smiled as she read the text. She thought about it and it was the first real smile of the night.

 _ **C:**You know you could just say you miss me ;)****_

 _ **L:**_ ***You can't see it but I'm rolling my eyes.***

 _ **C:**But what I do see is you not denying you miss me.****_

 **L:*I change my mind, stay home. You're already annoying me.***

 **L:*And you wish Princess.***

Clarke thanked the waiter and signed the receipt just as she saw Jackson making his way back to the table. "So are you ready to go to the movie?" He asked as sat down, signing his receipt as well. Clarke insisted they spilt the bill, she didn't want Jackson to get any ideas of her 'owing' him.

"Actually my Mom just text me, she wants me home."

"Oh, bummer." He said. "I was kinda hoping to get our mack on during the movie."

"Eww."

"Maybe next time." He said with a wink, either not hearing or just ignoring her comment.

"Yeah," She started. "About that Jackson, there's not going to be a next time. I thought I could talk myself into this but-I just can't." She slid out of the booth and left the restaurant.

* * *

It had been about half an hour and Lexa was kind of bummed that Clarke hadn't text back yet. She continued to stare at her phone, trying to decide whether or not to send another text. "Lex," She heard her sister call. "It's your turn."

She stood up with a sigh and stuffed her phone in her pocket. She grabbed her ball from the rack and tried to turn her focus towards the lane in front of her. She swung her arm back then let it roll. About half way down the lane the ball took a quick spin and she watched the ball roll into the gutter just before the pins. "Damn it." She frowned.

"Well that was horrible." She heard a very familiar voice say. Her frown turned into a mega-watt smile then quickly schooled her smile into a smirk and turned around to face the blonde that stood just a foot behind her. The blonde still had her coat, scarf, and beanie on. Her cheeks rosy from the colder December weather. She looked absolutely adorable.

"I knew you couldn't stay away." The brunette said and the blonde rolled her eyes, removing her beanie and scarf.

"Whatever Commander." She sat her stuff on a nearby chair as Lexa's ball was returned. The brunette picked up the ball and turned back to Clarke.

"You want to bowl? You can take my place." She suggested. "I'm not really feeling it tonight."

"No, that's okay. I just came to see everyone." Clarke stated and Lexa tried not to frown. She wanted to spend time with the blonde, not share her with anyone else. But she tried not to be selfish.

"Okay, maybe after you're done talking with everyone we can hang out?"

"Lexa, hurry up!" Her sister yelled from Octavia's lap. The brunette sent her sister a glare in return.

"Sure." The blonde answered and looked at the scoreboard. "You only have two frames left, find me after you've finished." Lexa turned her attention back to the game while Clarke hugged O and Raven before going a few lanes over to greet the boys of their group. Lexa managed to knock eight pins down on her second try. She turned to go back to her seat just in time to see one of the guys that arrived with Bellamy picking Clarke up and into a hug. Lexa glared at the boy and grabbed Octavia's arm as she was walking by to take her turn.

"Who is that talking to Clarke?" She asked, trying to keep her voice even, curious. O looked over to see who she was talking about.

"Oh, that's Finn." She answered. "He lived across the street from us when we were kids. His family moved away a few years ago, but I think he's back to go to school at the University." O saw Lexa tense as Finn touched the girl's arm and smiled charmingly and an idea popped in her head. She grinned mischievously and looked back to Lexa fully. "He used to have a huge crush on Clarke. I'm pretty sure Clarke liked him too. Maybe now they can explore that a bit." She added and walked to retrieve her ball from the pit. She smirked as she as Lexa sat down with a huff all the while glaring at the stupid boy with perfect hair.

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't hate me.


	15. Chapter 15

"Damn, if looks could kill Pretty Boy would be dead by now." Raven stated as she saw Lexa still glaring at Finn. "What did you say to her?" She asked while she and Octavia sat at one of the tables nearby the concession.

"I may have told her Clarke and Finn used to crush on each other." She smiled and looked over at the pool table where Clarke and Lexa were in a game against Bellamy and Finn.

"Is that true?"

"Finn had a crush on her but Clarke wasn't interested."

"Then why did you tell Lexa she was?" Raven asked confused.

"Because this is going to be fun to watch." She grinned evilly and sat back to enjoy the show.

* * *

"You know Clarke if you hold you cue stick a bit differently, you can get much more velocity on the ball." Finn stated just before Clarke took and made the shot. He started to walk around the table as Clarke just ignored him as she eyed her next shot. "I can show you." He added and once again the brunette not so subtly glared at him as Clarke made her next shot. She stood fully once he got next to her.

"Silly boy," She started and patted him on his chest a couple of times. "It's not about power, it's about finesse." She said and walked around him with a smirk. Lexa smiled at the dejected look on Finn's face. Clarke made yet another shot and the striped balls on the table were quickly diminishing.

"Nice shot Princess." Lexa complimented softly as the blonde walked in front of her and Clarke winked. Finn saw the exchanged.

"Princess?" He blurted out and looked at Clarke. "I like that. On second thought, maybe you should teach me a thing or two Princess." _Hey! Only I can call her that!_ Lexa's glare was back and she got ready to open her mouth when-

"You don't get to call me that." Clarke said a bit more sternly than she intended to. "And it was a no four years ago and it's still a no. So stop hitting on me Finn."

"Ok, I'm sorry Clarke." She nodded, accepting his apology and moved to take her next shot which happened to be just a few feet away from him. As she bent down his eyes immediately went to her backside.

"Oh my God! Dude!" Lexa blurted out, unable to stop herself as the blonde took her shot, causing her to scratch. "Stop checking out her ass! She literally just said stop hitting on her, have some respect for your fucking friend!"

"I wasn't checking out her ass!" Finn stated, his face red with embarrassment.

"Dude, she's like my sister!" Bellamy interjected. "Not cool." Finn looked around and everyone in the vicinity was staring at them. Bellamy looked at him, disgusted and Lexa looked like she was getting ready to murder him. He glanced over to Octavia and Raven who seemed to way to happy in his discomfort.

"I'm sorry Clarke." He said. "I've just always liked you and it's hard to turn off." He looked genuine in his apology and the blonde sighed.

"It's fine Finn. Just-can you please tone it down? I'm not interested."

He smiled sadly. "Yeah." Then he turned to Bellamy. "Sorry dude, I think I'm just gonna go." Bellamy nodded and followed him out to say goodbye and Clarke walked and stood in front of Lexa.

"Thank you for sticking up for me."

"You went too easy on him." Lexa stated.

"Oh yeah?" She smiled and tugged on the pockets of Lexa's hoodie, not even realizing she was doing it. "And what would you have done?"

"Broke my cue stick over his stupid head." She answered so seriously, Clarke couldn't help but to bust up laughing.

"Oh really?"

"I bet that would mess up that pretty head of hair he has." She said and Clarke laughed even harder. Finally Lexa cracked a smile. "I like hearing you laugh." She stated quietly. _Shit._ She didn't mean to say that out loud. It was getting harder for her to keep her feelings to herself when Clarke was just so wonderful. Her eyes widened at the confession. Clarke smiled, flattered by the comment. She pulled again on the hoodie.

"Good," She answered. "Because you make me laugh a lot." She admitted shyly. Lexa smiled, relived but a whole new kaleidoscope of butterflies erupted in her stomach at Clarke's statement.

"Good." She answered, they stared at each other, not knowing what to do. Clarke suddenly noticed how close they were actually standing. She took a step back and cleared her throat, eyes darting everywhere but Lexa. The brunette frowned, _she's freaking out. Please don't freak out._ "Hey." Lexa stated softly, hoping to gain Clarke's attention. "It's alright, you know." She whispered and Clarke seemed to understand. Clarke nodded and took a deep breath then smiled.

"Thank you… I think I'm gonna go."

"Okay." Lexa answered sadly, not quite ready for the blonde to go yet. Clarke picked up on it and even though she knew she was going to go home and freak out a bit. (Because come on, who didn't freak out about the first time they realized they had feelings for a girl.) She wasn't quite ready to leave Lexa either.

"Will you walk me to my car?" She asked and Clarke reveled in the relieved smile she got from the brunette.

"Sure." She went to say bye to her friends. After getting a hug and a wink from Octavia she found Lexa standing by the door, holding Clarke's coat and scarf. She stood a bit straighter and smiled the closer Clarke got. Clarke smiled back and slowly let out a sigh on her way to Lexa. _Awesome gooey, butterfly feelings now. Mini freak out and over processing of those feelings later._ Clarke thought as she got closer and the butterflies became stronger.

* * *

"Thanks again." Clarke stated as they reached her car and turned to face Lexa, leaning against her door.

"For what?"

"For sticking up for me with Finn earlier. It was sweet." She said, causing Lexa to blush.

"It was nothing." She stuck her hands in her coat, trying to hide her sudden nervousness. "And I'm sorry for causing a bit of a scene, I just-" She started but cut herself off before revealing too much. Unfortunately for Lexa, Clarke wasn't about to let it go.

"You just what?" The blonde asked. A moment went by and Lexa hadn't answered, avoiding Clarke's eyes as she stared at the ground "Lexa, you just what?" Clarke asked again and Lexa blew out air, seeing her breath in the cold air of the night.

"I just-" She started only to stop again, her eyes still glued to her shoes. They didn't move until she felt Clarke tug on her jacket, pulling them closer together. She finally was able to look Clarke in the eyes, finding her words. "I just didn't like the way he was looking at you." She admitted, her insides feeling like they were going to throw up any second with the amount of butterflies flying around.

"Oh." This time it was Clarke's turn to turn all nervous, not expecting such an answer. She looked at the ground; a small smile graced her face and feeling the same butterflies as the brunette. Lexa bit her lip anxiously as she waited for Clarke to say something other than 'oh'. The blonde looked back up, her smile still playing on her face, and pulled her even closer, wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist. "And why didn't you like the way he was looking at me?"

"I think you know why."

"Maybe, but I want you to say it." Lexa took a deep breath, trying to figure out what she wanted. Clarke was making it easy for her and all she needed was the courage to take the step.

"Maybe I should just show you." She said and saw Clarke's breath leave her and the hands around her waist tightened. The blonde subconsciously licked her lips while her eyes darted to Lexa's, giving Lexa the confidence she needed. She slowly brought her hand up and cupped Clarke's cheek all the while leaning closer. "This this okay?" She asked, just a few inches away from the blonde's lips, wanting Clarke to make the final decision. Her whole body went warm when she saw Clarke's breath and heard one little word.

"Yes." She closed her eyes and closed the distance when-

"What are you two still doing out here?! It's freezing!" Raven yelled as she and O exited the building, causing the two to jump at the sudden interruption.

"Seriously, it's like twenty degrees out here." Octavia reiterated as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend and got closer to them.

"We were just talking." Lexa answered and took a step back from Clarke, giving her some space. She wasn't sure Clarke wanted Raven or O to know what just happened.

"Well, I'm ready to go home." The younger sister whined causing Lexa to sigh. She dug her keys out of her pocket, tossing them to Raven.

"Get in the car, I'll be there in a minute." Raven and O hopped in the car, once again leaving Clarke and Lexa alone to stare at each other not knowing what to say. "Thanks for coming out tonight. I know you were spending time with your mom." Clarke looked away, not wanting to Lexa to know she was out with Jackson.

"I'd rather spend time with you guys anyway." Lexa briefly smiled before it turned into a smirk.

"You mean me, don't you?" She teased, causing Clarke to roll her eyes. She loved that even though they just this intense moment that they could still easily fall back into teasing each other without any awkwardness.

"You wish, Commander."

"Yeah, so." Lexa stated with a shrug, feeling bold now and unknowingly caused Clarke's heart to skip. She let out a breathy laugh.

"You are something else Lexa." The brunette took a step closer, then another until she was standing right in front of Clarke. The blonde once again, grabbed the pockets of her hoodie.

"Is that good or bad?" She asked after taking a deep breath.

"I haven't decided yet."

* * *

"You know she's going to be super pissed at you, right?" O told her girlfriend as they sat in the car, watching the other two girls.

"How was I supposed to know they were finally getting their shit together?"

"I'm just sayin. Maybe you should stay with me tonight so Lexa doesn't kill you in her sleep." About that time the driver side door opened and they got silent.

"Octavia, Clarke said she could take you home." Lexa said as she got in the car, glaring at the two. O gave Raven a kiss and a sympathetic look before exiting the vehicle. Raven glanced over at her sister wearing a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry, sis."

"I so hate you right now." She said with one final glare before shifting in drive.

* * *

 **A/N:** SOOOOOO…what do you think about this chapter? And two updates in two days!What?! I felt like I short changed you all the last chapter with Finn and Jackson. But that's why the last chapter was so short because I wanted to set this up. Not a kiss but it seems like they're getting their shit together...doesn't it? Leave a review please, tell me what you guys think. Thank you for all the reviews, I seriously love them.


	16. Chapter 16

Clarke had just gotten home from school, only to realize it was empty. It was the day before Christmas Eve and they had gotten out at noon so everyone could enjoy their holiday. Abby was at work, per usual, Octavia had left early with her parents to visit their family. She sighed as lay on her bed and once again started thinking about a certain brunette that had been on her constantly as of late, especially since their almost kiss. She picked up her phone, going through all the pictures of her and Lexa. She smiled at one in particular, Lexa wore the hideous Clarke is awesome shirt and a scowl on her face. She hit the share button and began typing out a message.

 **C:*I really miss this shirt, it was so cute.*** It was only a minute before she received a text back.

 **L:** _ **~All I heard in that text was that you think I'm cute ;)~**_ Clarke rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

 **C:*The shirt Lexa! The shirt was cute!***

 **L:** _ **~Because I was wearing it. Just admit it.~**_

 _ **C:**_ ***Not going to happen.***

 **L:~** _ **You hurt me Princess. What are you doing**_ **?~**

 **C:*Nothing, mom's at work and O already left for her grandparents' house. I'm bored…You?***

 **L:** _ **~Watching my Mom and Grandma argue about the correct way to mash potatoes.~**_

 **C: *Lol, who's winning?***

 _ **L: ~Idk, it's pretty even right now but I'm betting on Nana. She's pretty stubborn. Come over and watch.~**_

Clarke wanted to but she didn't want to interrupt their family time. Before she even had a chance to decline her phone chimed again.

 _ **L:~I know you're thinking that you'd be intruding but you won't be. Mom is telling me to get your cute butt over here. Her words, not mine.~**_

 **C:*Yeah right I know you think my butt is cute ;). But really, are you sure it's okay if I come over to Casa Mendoza?***

 _ **L:~Whatever you say Princess. And of course, besides I need to give your present to you.~**_

 **C:*Fine, I'll be over in a few.***

* * *

Lexa smiled as she received Clarke's last text. "Clarke's on her way over." She told her mom.

"Great." Lexa's mother stated. She had met Clarke several times and the two got along nicely. "She'll get to meet Nana." She then looked to the older woman. "Mom, you're going to love Clarke. She is so sweet and she's gorgeous. She doesn't let Lexa get away with shit either."

"Hey!" Lexa threw a piece of potato at her mother.

"I'm just saying, she is a perfect match for Lexa." Anya said making her daughter blush.

"Please do not say anything like that when she gets here." Lexa then pointed to her grandma once she saw the mischievous spark in her eye. "Especially you, Nana."

"What? Lexa, I would never." She stated innocently.

"I don't believe you."

"You can't blame an old woman, sometimes things just pop out of my mouth without warning." She tried to defend but Lexa wasn't buying it. She had been embarrassed enough by her Grandmother's loose mouth.

"You're much craftier than that Nana. But please, will you two try not to embarrass me for once?" Anya picked up on the seriousness of her daughter's tone.

"We won't do anything to embarrass you, honey."

"Speak for yourself." Lexa heard her Grandmother mumble. _Great, pretty sure any chance I have with Clarke is going to be ruined by the end of the night._

* * *

Lexa cursed the butterflies in her stomach upon hearing the doorbell. She jumped up to answer the door, ignoring the smirks of her mother and grandmother about her eagerness. She answered the door, revealing a barely visible Clarke, holding an armful of presents in her arms.

"Hey Princess." Lexa smiled and took some of the gifts off her hands. "Let me help."

"Thanks." The blonde said once she was relieved of her presents and could actually see the other girl. She followed Lexa into the living room to set the presents under the tree. "Is Mama Mendoza here?"

"Kitchen!" She heard Anya yell and Clarke smiled, making her way to the kitchen. "Clarke!" Anya made her way over to the girl and greeted her with a hug. "How have you been, honey?"

"I swear she likes you more than me." Lexa stated as she took her seat again at the table.

"Nonsense." Anya answered. "I just haven't seen her in a while. How's everything been?"

"Good, I'm glad to be out of school for a few weeks. How's everything been with you and Mr. M?"

"Busy, but we're good. Gustus should be home before dinner. I hope you're staying." Before Clarke had a chance to answer, Lexa's grandmother came back into the room. "Oh, Clarke this is my mother, Indra. Mother this is Clarke." The older woman took in the young blonde.

"It's nice to meet you, Clarke. I can see what my Lexa sees in you." She stated making both teenagers blush.

"Oh my god." Lexa mumbled, putting her head in her hands.

"It's nice to meet you too." Clarke smiled, giving the elder woman a wink. That's when Lexa stood from her chair.

"Okay, now that introductions are out of the way, Clarke and I are going to my room to watch a movie."

"Keep the door open." Indra said, and the girls heard Anya laugh.

"So embarrassing." Lexa stated. "Sorry about Nana."

Clarke chuckled. "It's fine. I kind of like her, she's spunky."

"You have no idea." Lexa shut the door and lay down on her bed. "So your Mom's still at work?" Clarke sighed and plopped down on the bed besides her.

"Yeah. I'm not really surprised though. She just hasn't been the same since my Dad died."

"I'm sorry Clarke." Lexa said sincerely, turning on her side to look at the blonde. "How did it happen?" She asked then quickly added. "You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to. I just don't know what happened."

Clarke smiled then turned to face the other girl. "It's okay. He was hit by a drunk driver coming home late from work one night."

"Tell me about him."

"He was a great dad." She started and went on to tell Lexa all about her Dad and what he meant to her. At one point the blonde started to tear up and Lexa just wiped the tears that escaped and Clarke had scooted closer until she was lying on Lexa's shoulder. "He's the one that taught me how to pitch. After I learned, I wanted to practice all the time and well after dark." Clarke chuckled. "He even set up lights in our back yard because I refused to go in until I perfected a new pitch once he taught me. I think he got tired of taking shots to the groin because he couldn't see the ball."

Lexa smiled as she listened to Clarke. "He sounds like an awesome Dad."

"Yeah, he was." They were silent for a bit, both enjoying the company of the other trying to figure out what to say. In the ten minutes of silence the blonde had sighed about four times. After the fifth, Lexa couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Are you ok, Princess?"

"Are we going to talk about it?" She blurted out and Lexa stopped breathing, the butterflies coming back full force. Of course she knew was Clarke was talking about but decided to play stupid, just in case it didn't play out the way she wanted. _What if Clarke regretted it and just wanted to be friends? What if she doesn't even want to be friends anymore?_ Were the thoughts that had been running through her mind for the past four days. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened her mouth.

"Talk about what?" She felt Clarke move and when she opened her eyes the blonde was hovering above her, propping herself up with her elbow. She looked adorable with her some of her hair hanging down around her face.

"You know what I'm talking about Lexa." Clarke stated. "You were going to kiss me the other night." Just hearing Clarke say it took Lexa's breath. The brunette's heartbeat seemed to triple. And Clarke didn't know where the sudden confidence came from, especially after she'd been freaking out about it the last several days. But she wanted to take that step, the fact was and she only figured this out after several weeks of thinking, is that she wanted to be with Lexa. Now she only hoped that Lexa wanted to be with her.

"I was." The brunette admitted.

"So?"

"So what?" Lexa questioned back, causing Clarke to roll her eyes.

"It's like talking to a brick wall." She mumbled in frustration. Lexa hid back a smile. _God, she's so freaking cute._ "Did it mean anything to you…Would it have meant anything, is what I'm asking?"

"Yes." Lexa answered and after a pause, "It would have meant everything." She added softly, looking Clarke in the eyes. "You're amazing Clarke." She whispered, making the other girl blush. "You're smart and funny and beautiful and talented. I always have so much fun with you. Even if you don't want to be with me, I hope you still want to be friends because you've become one of my be-"

She was cut off by Clarke's lips. She was taken by surprise at first but soon started responding. Lexa couldn't believe this was happening. She brought her hand up, cupping Clarke's face. She rolled Clarke onto her back and felt the other girls tongue trace her lips. Lexa opened her mouth and knew she was in heaven. Clarke's hands went to Lexa's back, needing something to hold onto. The brunette pulled back a few seconds later, only when oxygen became an issue. Lexa had the biggest grin on her face and couldn't wipe it away if she tried. Clarke's face was flush, her hair splashed across the pillow, and her eyes never looked bluer.

"You are beautiful, Clarke." Lexa let out making Clarke smiled shyly. The blonde brushed a strand of hair away from Lexa's face.

"Sounds like you kind of like me, huh." She teased, making Lexa smile.

"Me? I'm not the one who couldn't wait for me to finish my sentence before snogging me." She smirked and Clarke raised a brow.

"Snogging. Really?" Lexa shrugged, neither able to keep the smile off their faces.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you wanted all this amazingness." Clarke rolled her eyes and rolled them over to where she was on top of Lexa.

"Do you always have to be so annoying?"

"Maybe you should shut me up." Lexa challenged but Clarke wouldn't be baited.

"Or I could just leave." She started to sit up only to have the brunette wrap her arms around her waist, bringing her back to the bed.

"Stay." The brunette whispered. Clarke gave a small grin as she brought her hand up to Lexa's face, running her thumb across her bottom lip. "Please." Lexa added and Clarke closed the distance once again, this time in a much slower kiss as she took the time to explore what Lexa had to offer. Once the kiss ended Clarke rest her forehead against Lexa's as both tried to catch their breath.

"I think you're amazing too, Lexa."

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally! The kiss! What do you guys think? Please tell me, leave a review! I think with the characters developed so far, it was pretty accurate…a mixture between teasing and sweetness.


	17. Chapter 17

"I can't believe you haven't talked to Octavia about any of this." Lexa stated. She and Clarke had talked a little about what the blonde had been feeling the past several weeks.

"I know, I know. I was going to, but then she would have made it some huge deal and I would have never heard the end of it." The blonde answered as they lie on the bed.

"It kinda is a big deal though, don't you think?" Lexa asked nervously, hoping Clarke wasn't having second thoughts about this. Clarke heard the vulnerability in the tone and propped herself up on her elbow.

"Of course, but you know how O is. And don't worry, now that we're together, I'll tell her." Lexa smiled brightly at the words. "What?" Clarke asked, confused by the brunette's smile.

"You said we're together." Clarke smiled too. "Is that what you want?"

"I thought I made that pretty obvious." The blonde answered. "Is that what you want?" She asked Lexa.

"I thought I made that pretty obvious." Lexa replied sarcastically with a smirk and received playful punch in return.

"Smart ass."

Lexa sat up and Clarke did the same. "Seriously though, I really like you Clarke. And even though we're just now talking about this, I feel like there's been something building for a few months. So I was wondering if…" She paused as she tried to gather her courage.

"Are you trying to ask if I'll be your girlfriend?" The blonde asked with a teasing tone and smile causing Lexa to roll her eyes.

"Not if you're going to tease me about it." Lexa mumbled, making Clarke chuckled.

"Come on, I'll stop teasing you." She said but still Lexa didn't give in.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait now."

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to ask you." Clare stated softly, scooting closer to the other girl. "Lexa, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I knew you wanted a piece of this." The brunette smirked and then quickly found herself on her back, tackled by the blonde.

"Maybe." Clarke smirked back, making Lexa loose her breath. She maneuvered her hand to intertwine their fingers.

"I love to be you girlfriend."

"Awesome." The blonde whispered, closing the gap once again. _Holy shit her lips are so soft._ Lexa thought as Clarke lips moved against hers, letting out a moan as the blonde's tongue brushed against her own. Her hands moved into Clarke's hair as the kiss intensified. Neither noticed the door opening and the gasp that followed.

"Oh my God!" Raven yelled, excited as a fat kid in a candy store, breaking the two apart. "It's a Christmas miracle!"

"Raven what the hell!?" Lexa yelled as her sister flopped down on the bed with them, she had a big smile on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are so talking about this. How long has this been going on? Why haven't you told Octavia?" She asked Clarke who had moved to sit up on the bed, and then she looked at her sister. "Why haven't you told me?" She looked offended. "After all this 'Clarke is so great, Clarke is so pretty, Clarke is so-"

"Raven! Enough!" The brunette said, covering her face hide her embarrassment. She missed Clarke's radiant, fully fledged smile. She decided to take pity on the brunette, but she wasn't going to forget about this.

"We just figured things out." Clarke answered. "I haven't told Octavia yet because she's dramatic and would have just told me how right she'd been all these months. I'm going to text her later to let her know that Lex and I are together."

"Wait." Raven looked shocked. "You guys are together!? As in dating?"

"Yes, but it literally just happened."

"You're not like freaking out about this are you?" Raven asked Clarke. "I know you haven't been with a girl before."

"Raven." Lexa warned.

"I just want to make sure she's not going freak out and change her mind. No offense Clarke."

"It's fine." Clarke smiled. "I'm glad you have her back. But I assure you, I'm ready to be with Lexa. I've been freaking out for the past three months, trying to figure out my feelings. To make sure they were real." She then looked at Lexa. "And they're very real. I'll admit, I thought I would freak out but after the other night, after our almost kiss, I realized how much I want this. I haven't been able to get her off my mind."

"Awwww, I'm so happy for you guys." Raven cooed as Lexa sat up, giving Clarke a kiss on the cheek. "You two are so cute!'

"Raven you can go now."

"Fine, but we are so talking about this later." Once she left Lexa turned her attention back to Clarke.

"That was really sweet of you."

"It was true, even though you're an ass eight five percent of the time." Clarke smirked, bumping shoulders with the other girl, and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable with this…with us. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything about jumping into a relationship." She said seriously.

The blonde smiled at how sweet Lexa was being. "I'm sure. You were right, this has been brewing for a while now. I'm ready to be with you."

"Awesome." The brunette smiled. "I'll be right back." She got off the bed. "I'm gonna get your Christmas present and make sure Raven isn't blowing up Octavia's phone. You should be the one to tell her when you're ready." Clarke smiled at the thoughtfulness of her girlfriend as Lexa left the room. _Girlfriend…It has a nice ring to it._ Clarke thought as she dug her phone out of her pocket to text her best friend.

* * *

Octavia sat on the couch watching her cousins fight about which game to play on the PS4. She rolled her eyes as one of them hit the other and ran off crying for their mother. _Someone please kill me now._ She thought then her phone beeped. She smiled when she saw it was Clarke that had text her.

 **C*Are you busy right now?***

 **O~ No, just watching my cousins fight with each other…what's up?~** She sat there a few minutes, watching as her aunt turned off the controller telling the eight year old twins to go to their room when-

 **C*Soooo, I may have kissed Lexa.*** "Holy fucking shit!" She yelled as she read the text, sitting up in her seat.

"Octavia!" Her aunt chastised. Octavia said a quick sorry but before she had a chance to type out a response another came in.

 **C*And we're kind of together now.***

 **C*Not kind of…we are together.*** Even though she knew Clarke couldn't see it Octavia had the biggest shit eating grin on her face. She didn't even bother texting her best friend back, instead chose to click the phone icon. Clarke answered on the second ring.

"He-"

"When did _this_ happen!? Why the hell didn't you tell me you were feeling things for Lexa!?"She rattled off, not even letting Clarke answer the phone properly. The blonde went on to tell her all the things she had told Lexa, with O rolling her eyes at each thing even if she knew they were true.

"You still could have talked to me about your feelings though Clarke. You're my best friend and I should have been there for you." She stated seriously and Clarke could hear the hurt in her voice. "I may have given you shit but you know I would have helped you through it too."

"I know." Clarke answered, now feeling bad for not talking to O about it sooner. "It was just something I needed to figure out on my own. But don't worry, now that I've realized my feelings for Lexa I promise to tell you everything."Clarke smiled as Lexa came back in the room. She cut off O's rambling. "Hey O, Lexa just came back in, I'll call you later?" Then she rolled her eyes. "No I'm not hanging up the phone just so I can make out with her." She answered, making Lexa laugh and she hopped on the bed.

"She totally is Octavia!" She yelled into the phone.

"Don't tell her th-oh great, she just squealed." Clarke stated and Lexa chuckled. "This is your fault." Then tried to speak to Octavia again. "O, I'll call you when I leave…Yes, I will tell you all about it….Bye." She hung up the phone and playfully pushed her girlfriend. "You added fuel to the already burning fire with that one." Lexa smiled as she leaned closer, kissing the blonde's lips.

"Feels so good to do that whenever I want now." She stated, making Clarke feel all warm inside.

"Who knew you could be so sweet?" Clarke asked rhetorically.

"Are you going to keep saying that every time I'm nice to you?"

"Maybe." Clarke smiled and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"You lucky you're pretty." The brunette retorted. "Are you ready for your gift or what?" She held out the present that Clarke had missed her carrying in when she was talking to Octavia. The blonde smiled, sat up, and took the wrapped box. Lexa watched her girlfriend as she opened her gift, she grinned as Clarke opened the box and let out a chuckle.

"Seriously?" She asked as she held up a pink shirt. "Lexa is the Commander of my heart." She read with a laugh, Lexa smirked.

"At least it's not yellow." She said but then reached under the bed and brought out another, smaller gift. "This is your real gift." Clarke smiled as Lexa handed it to her. She opened it to reveal a silver necklace with her softball number on it.

"Lex, I love it." Clarke removed the necklace from the box, handing it to the brunette. "Put it on me." She turned and moved her hair. The brunette clasped the necklace then placed a soft kiss on Clarke's skin, sending a shudder down the blonde's spine. She turned her head to look at Lexa. "Thank you." She leaned closer, kissing her girlfriend. The brunette brought her hand to Clarke's face, caressing her cheek. The blonde pulled away first. "Now, my gift." Clarke grabbed Lexa's and handed it to her.

Lexa gasped when she opened the small box, finding not only a few of her favorite movies but-"Paramore tickets!?" She looked to the blonde who wore a smile. "Are you serious?"

"I know how much you love them."

"You are amazing." There were two tickets. "I wonder who I should take with me?" Lexa stated, pretending to think about it when she was wacked with a pillow.

"You're taking me, asshole." Clarke answered for her. "I just put my ticket in there as well."

"I guess you'll do, but you have to promise to come to my basketball tournament next week." The brunette bargained.

"You know I'm going anyway, but you've got yourself a deal."

"Good, let's seal it with a kiss." Lexa leaned closer with a smile and Clarke laughed.

"You set that up just so you could kiss me, didn't you?"

"Maybe." Lexa answered. "Kiss me anyway." Then closed the distance once again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Clexa together! What do you guys think? Love it, hate it, too soon? Leave a review let me know. I love hearing from everyone!


	18. Chapter 18

Lexa was warming up with her teammates before the game. She just released the basketball when-"Twenty-five sucks!" She heard her sister's voice yell out. She turned to see Raven smirking with Octavia and Clarke in tow. She sent out a glare as walked towards them.

"You're lucky you brought her with you, otherwise I would be kicking your ass right now." She said to Raven then turned her attention to the blonde. "Hey." She stated softly and went to lean in for a kiss but stopped short, not knowing where Clarke stood on the whole PDA thing. The blonde saw the hesitation and smiled at how thoughtful Lexa was.

"It's okay." She stated as she grabbed Lexa's jersey, pulling her closer. "I don't care who knows I have a hot girlfriend." She saw the relieved smile reach all the way to the brunette's eyes at the statement as she closed the space between them.

"Aww! You guys are so cute!" Octavia exclaimed, since this was the first time witnessing the two as a couple. The two broke a part with both of them rolling their eyes.

"I hope it's not going to be like this every time one of them sees us kiss." Clarke stated, remembering just a few days ago Raven doing the same thing.

"Hey!" Octavia defended. "Be nice. It's just nice seeing you two together after fighting it for so long."

"Yeah." Raven added. "Plus, now we can actually call all those times we hung out what they really were. Double dates." She smiled. Before anyone could contribute one of Lexa's teammates tossed a basketball at her back.

"Coach wants us in the locker room." She stated and looked at the other three. "Hey guys."

"Hi Echo." They said in almost perfect unison.

"You'd better go." Clarke commented.

"Do I get a good luck kiss?" She questioned with a smirk and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Lexa smiled as her girlfriend kissed her softly. "Good luck." She stated quietly before giving her a smile and a slight push towards Echo. The two teammates headed towards the locker room in a slight jog.

"That's new." Echo commented, she was about the closest friend besides Clarke the brunette had.

"Yep." Lexa's smile still hadn't faded. "And Awesome."

* * *

Clarke, O, and Raven grabbed their seats just behind the Lawrence bench about ten minutes before the game started. They sat on the front row of the bleachers, having a good view of the court. "I'm excited to see Lexa play." Clarke said.

"Me too. She was intense in softball, so I can't wait to see what she's like in a more contact sport." Octavia added. A few minutes later Lawrence came back out and Clarke smiled as she locked eyes with her girlfriend. Octavia noticed and nudged her best friend once the two broke eye contact. "I'm happy for you two figured your shit out."

"Me too." Raven added then looked over Octavia to the blonde. "Lexa drove me crazy for two months. Seriously, she would mope around for days after you guys hung out. Then after I got her to admit she liked you, she wouldn't shut up about you."

Clarke smiled shyly, feeling a little guilty for not sorting out her feelings sooner. "I didn't mean for her to mope, but I was kind of the same way. I knew that I liked her but I just couldn't admit to myself."

"As long as you're sure that you're crazy about me now." Lexa interrupted from the sidelines, having heard some of the conversation. "And I didn't mope." She informed them, sending a glare to her sister. She grabbed the railing that separated the court and the bleachers and pulled herself up. Clarke stood and went to greet her girlfriend.

"It's okay if you did, I think it's cute." Lexa then narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"I'm not cute."

"I don't know, I think you're pretty cute in that jersey." Clarke said, tugging on said jersey.

"Mendoza, get down here!" The coach yelled, making Lexa turn her head. She turned back to her girlfriend.

"We'll talk about this later." She said then quickly giving the blonde a peck on the lips. She hopped down to join the huddle.

"Good luck!"

* * *

"Are you kidding me!? She got all ball, ref!" Clarke yelled from the stands as Lexa just committed her third foul. "Are you blind!?"

"And you were calling Lexa intense." Raven commented as she and O shrunk in their seats. Clarke sat down with a huff.

"I can't believe that guy." It was the fourth quarter and it had been a pretty tight game. The lead for either team hadn't been more than four points. There was a minute and forty-five seconds left and Lawrence was up by two. Lexa had committed the foul to keep the other team from getting an easy layup. Of course Clarke knew enough about basketball to know Lexa committed the foul on purpose but she was getting into the game. The girl that Lexa fouled made one of the free throws, missing the first but making the second. The Lawrence crowd began to cheer as they made it to their side of the court and tried to run down the clock.

Clarke knew her girlfriend was naturally athletic but she didn't know how good Lexa actually was at the sport. Her stats so far…eighteen points, nine rebounds, four assists, and two steals. About a minute had passed and the Greenwood coach gave the go ahead to foul, so their team could get the ball back. The girl that currently dribbled the ball heard and quickly passed to Lexa, their best free throw shooter. Lexa caught the pass and tried to dribble away to waste a few more seconds before getting fouled. Lexa walked to the foul line since they were in the bonus (meaning they get a free shot if they're fouled.) She tucked in the front of her jersey that the girl pulled out when she fouled her. _God she looks so hot._ Clarke thought as she watched the concentration on her girlfriend's face. She was slightly sweaty, her face was flush, and her some of her hair had escaped her ponytail.

"Come on Lex, sink this!" Clarke shouted and saw a little grin on Lexa's face, knowing the brunette had heard her. Lexa drained the first shot with no problem and the Lawrence crowd cheered. She took a deep breath once she received the ball for the second free throw. She dribbled three times before shooting the ball again. She made the shot once again, putting the lead back to three.

Greenwood (the other team) inbound the ball to their point guard who quickly dribbled it down the court, looking to at least get within one point. She drove down the lane, missing a layup. Unfortunately for Lawrence, Greenwood grabbed the offensive board and the player passed it out to shooting guard beyond the three point line, whom then shot it, making the three, and tying up the game. Lawrence quickly called a time out, both teams benches and crowds were going wild. There was twenty three seconds left in the game, time for one final play and a chance for Lawrence to win it. By this time Clarke, Raven, and Octavia were all on their feet cheering. This was the first game of the double elimination tournament and every team definitely wanted to be in the winner's bracket.

Clarke watched as Lexa and her team intently listened to the coach setting up the play on her whiteboard as the Lawrence cheerleaders took half court, trying to get the home crowd into it. The scorekeeper blew the buzzer, letting them know they had ten seconds left. The players all nodded at whatever the coach said and put their hands in the huddle then yelled out 'Team' as they broke. Everyone was yelling their own cheers and applauding as Lexa inbound the ball to the point guard and jogged down the court, setting up for the play.

Echo got past half court waiting for the clock to wind down ensuring they got the last play of the game. Once the clock hit ten seconds she started driving towards the basket when Lexa set up a screen for her then rolled away from her, confusing the defense. Echo quickly passed her the ball the second she was open just a few feet away from the basket. One of the defenders saw what an easy basket it was came over just as she got ready to put up the board shot, trying to block the ball. She missed the sot but the whistle blew just as the buzzer when off, and Clarke let out a cheer as Lexa was fouled. "That's right baby!" The brunette looked up surprised at blonde, hearing her above all others. They connected eyes and Lexa smiled brightly, liking the fact that her girlfriend supported her so much. Her teammates rallied around her, pumping her up. The referee came and told her to get to the free throw line. She was given two shots, she just needed to make one to win and avoid overtime.

"She's got this." Raven stated. "She's the best free throw shooter on the team. When she practices at home she shoots them with her eyes closed." They watched as Lexa was handed the ball. She was the only one around the foul line, everyone else waiting behind the half court line. She went through her routine. She took a deep breath, dribbled three times, and released the ball. Her form perfect, her right arm hung in the air, wrist flicked as everyone watched the ball catch nothing but net.

Her teammates surrounded her, pushing her, slapping her ass as they congratulated her. They then lined up and exchanged a good game with the other team before making their way to the respective locker rooms. Just before Lexa disappeared she turned around, pointing over to her girlfriend with a smile.

* * *

Raven, Octavia, and Clarke were still on the bleachers talking as they waited for Lexa to exit the locker room. Clarke spotted the brunette and immediately smiled as Lexa locked eyes with her. She was on the way over to them when a redhead approached her, wearing a smile. Clarke frowned, she didn't recognize the girl as one of Lexa's friends but something seemed familiar about her. Her curiosity disappeared when said redhead, reached out and touched the brunette's arm. Octavia nudged her and nodded towards them.

"Isn't that the redhead that hit on Lexa at State?" Her friend asked. _That's where I recognize her from!_ Clarke frowned and headed towards the pair.

"This will be fun." Raven stated as she watched the blonde leave.

* * *

"Hi Lexa." The redhead approached her. "I don't know if you remember me, we met at the state championships a few months back."

"Uhh," Lexa started, trying to place the girl.

"Nikki. I played for Greenwood."

"Oh, right. Sorry." The brunette replied, it finally donning on her.

"It's okay." Nikki reached out, touching her arm. "I just wanted to say you played a really good game, even if you did end up beating us." She giggled.

"Thanks." Lexa stated, she really didn't want to talk to this girl but hated to be rude.

"So how have you been?"

"Um, good. You?"

"I've been good. I was kind of hoping to run into you tonight." She smiled.

"You were?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if-" She didn't get to finish her statement as she saw a flash of blonde cut in front of her, grabbing the brunette's face, and pulling her in for a kiss. It happened so fast, Lexa's eyes widened before she realized it was Clarke that was kissing her. After she realized it, she closed her eyes, dropped her bag on the ground, and sunk into her girlfriend. A few moments later Clarke pulled back leaving Lexa dazed and confused.

"Hi!" She greeted, cheerfully…almost a bit too cheerfully.

"H-hi." The redhead replied, trying to recover.

"I think we've met before. I'm Clarke." She held out her hand, reintroducing herself. The other took it, a bit reluctantly, but shook her hand nonetheless.

"Nikki. And yeah we've met before, it's good to see you again."

"You too." She barely resisted rolling her eyes. Clarke then turned her attention to the brunette beside her. "You played great."

"Maybe because I had a hot blonde cheering me on." Lexa smirked, causing Clarke to blush.

"Anyway, it was good seeing you both again." Nikki interrupted, wanting to get out of there asap once she realized the hot brunette was taken. "I just wanted to say hi and tell you good game."

"Thanks." Lexa replied and waited for the redhead to get out of sight before turning back to Clarke with a knowing smile.

"What? She was hitting on you."

"She wasn't."

"Well, she was getting ready to." Clarke stated causing Lexa's smile to broaden.

"You're cute when you're jealous." The blonde rolled her eyes, playfully pushing Lexa away.

"Come on." She said and started to walk away. "You need to shower." Lexa frowned but followed her girlfriend nonetheless.

"Why do I need to shower?"

"You stink." She simply stated. "O and I are going to your house to watch a movie. And if you're going to cuddle with me then you need a shower."

"Oh, okay. I'll totally take a shower." The brunette stated quickly, totally looking forward to cuddling with her girlfriend.

* * *

 **A/N:** Jealous Clarke making an appearance since we all love her so. Tell me what you think! And if you have any suggestions of what you want to see between our two couples.


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke stood by Octavia's locker as she waited for her friend to gather her things. "O, huurry up." She whined. School had just gotten out and she was ready to go home.

"Just chill for a minute, I have a ton homework this weekend."

"You know, if you would just work during class you wouldn't have nearly as much homework every night." Clarke lectured and Octavia rolled her eyes as she stood up to put her backpack on.

"Not all of us are a genius like you, Clarke. It takes longer than fifteen minutes to get my work done." She stated as they started walking.

"First of all, you are smart and it was more like twenty minutes. Secondly, I know for a fact that you practically fall asleep after the lesson."

"I can't help it…I'm always so tired after taking all those notes!" She said, making the other girl chuckle. As they made their way to the parking lot they spotted a particular set of sisters standing by their respective cars. Octavia noticed first and squealed before making a beeline for her Raven. Clarke, who had been looking at her phone, startled by the sound until she saw what made her friend so excited. She looked from Octavia's Camry over to her blue Mazda3 just a few spots over to see Lexa leaning against it with bouquet of flowers and smiling. The blonde smiled excitedly in return and ran over to her, wrapping her in a kiss. They heard several whoops and whistles from the male population around them after seeing the two couples kissing just a few feet from each other. Raven and Octavia broke first.

"Oh fuck off!" Raven yelled after someone offered to jump in. Clarke and Lexa then broke apart with a chuckle.

"Hi." Clarke whispered, her arms still around Lexa's neck.

"Hi." The brunette whispered back then took a step back to bring the flowers between them. "These are for you. Happy two month anniversary…monthversary…whatever." She stated and Clarke's smile widened even more.

"Happy Anniversary. These are beautiful, thank you. I thought we were going to celebrate tomorrow?"

"We are, but I wanted to see you tonight." She admitted and Clarke swooned. With them going to different schools and Lexa's basketball season going on, it had been almost a week since they'd seen each other. And that was only for a couple of hours on Monday after Lexa's basketball game.

"I'm glad. I missed you." Clarke stated causing the brunette to smile before the blonde closed the distance once more.

"Great, they've gone from wanting to kill each other every other moment to practically having sex on top of a car in public." Raven stated causing O to laugh and Lexa and Clarke to break apart, rolling their eyes.

"It was just a kiss." Lexa defended and then Clarke added.

"Yeah, and you two are so much worse than us. Octavia practically had her hand in your vagina just a second ago."

"Hey! It was not!" Octavia yelled. "And in my defense, she's really _really_ hot." She added with a smirk and Raven smiled, kissing her cheek. Clarke turned her attention back to Lexa.

"So what is the plan tonight Commander?"

"Since tomorrow night we have reservations at that new Italian place, I thought tonight we'd just have a little fun and play some mini golf. Is that okay?" She asked and Clarke smiled playfully.

"Are you sure you want to do that Commander? I don't want to hurt your ego when I kick your ass."

Lexa smirked right back, she loved that Clarke was so competitive with her. "My ego will be fine, Princess."

"Are they going with us?" The blonde asked as she tilted her head towards the other two who seemed to be too wrapped up in each other to be paying attention, but to her surprise Clarke heard.

"Nope, I haven't seen her all week and want my baby all to myself this weekend." Raven answered as she and O walked near.

"Good, because I want Lexa all to myself anyway." Clarke responded sweetly before placing a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek causing her give an uncharacteristically shy smile. She was all too happy to have Clarke all by herself for the weekend as well.

* * *

"Lexa! You can't do that!" Clarke yelled as Lexa scooted her ball away from the side of the wall of the putting green they were on. "I'm counting that as a stroke!"

"What?! No! Everyone knows if the ball is flush against the wall, you can move it so you can actually hit the ball." The brunette looked at her girlfriend who was making her way closer.

"Yes, but the rule is you can only move it the length of putter." Clarke pointed down at the space that was currently between the wall and the ball. "That's like a foot."

"No, it isn't. That's like five inches…at best." Lexa argued even though she knew Clarke was right, she accidently tapped it too far when she was moving it from the wall…but no way in hell was she about to admit that to Miss Competitive.

"Are you blind? Whatever, I'm counting it as a stroke." She pulled out the score card from her pocket.

"No, you're not!" Lexa yelled as she tore the card from Clarke's hands. "We're tied, and you're just looking for an excuse to give yourself an advantage." She stated and received a glare in return. They were on their third game, each winning a game and this was the tie breaker.

"Give it back." Clarke demanded as she started slowly towards the brunette.

"Nope." Lexa grinned, taking a step back as Clarke came closer.

"Lexa." She warned.

"Sorry Princess." The brunette took off running the opposite direction of Clarke, running in between the greens of the golf course and other patrons, with the blonde chasing her. She was running out of space and thinking about her next move when a little boy darted in front of her causing her to come to an abrupt stop. The stop caused the blonde to run into her, knocking them off balance, and tumble to the ground. Clarke immediately got the upper hand, straddling her girlfriend. Before she had a chance to grab it, Lexa tore the scorecard to pieces.

Before Clarke had a chance to respond, one of the employees was yelling at them to stop horsing around. The blonde huffed with a roll of her eyes before standing up, then lending a hand to her girlfriend as well.

"I can't believe you did that." Clarke stated with a pout, picking up the pieces of the scorecard.

"I guess it will just have to be a tie." Lexa smirked, knowing how much the blonde _hated_ ties. Clakre glared then answered. Clarke huffed again before responding.

"You're lucky I love you." She stated, giving Lexa a quick kiss before walking off to go pick up their clubs, leaving an absolutely stunned Lexa behind. _She just said she loved me…then she just walked away. Did she mean it or just let it slip? Shit, she probably was just playing around_. Clarke made the way back to her, both clubs in hand, wondering why the brunette hadn't moved. "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-you love me?" Lexa asked, needing to know. Clarke furrowed her brows together for a moment, then her eyes widened when she realized she actually told Lexa she loved her. Of course Lexa saw this and it felt like her heart broke when she realized that Clarke must've not even realized she said it.

"I mean…shit…yes, I do. I'm sorry." Clarke began, causing Lexa's eyes to snap to her girlfriend, who began looking at the ground. _Wait, what? Why is she sorry?!_ Before Lexa had a chance to ask why she was sorry, Clarke continued. "I didn't mean for that to come out. I know we've only been dating for a few months, but I feel like I've been falling for you since we met and I know it's too soon but I-" Her rant was cut off by Lexa's lips crashing into hers. It took her by surprise but soon melted into it. It ended all too soon for the blonde until she heard-

"I love you too." Lexa admitted, resting their forehead's together. Clarke smiled, relieved that she didn't scare Lexa off.

"I guess a tie isn't so bad." Clarke stated causing Lexa to chuckle.

"Way to ruin the moment."

"Shut up." Clarke smiled and grabbed Lexa's hand, pulling her towards the front desk to turn in their clubs. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To my house."

"Why?"

"So I can make out with my girlfriend." Clarke answered and Lexa's smile widened.

"I can assure you, your girlfriend thinks that's an excellent idea."

* * *

 **A/N:** I am so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. And a short update at that but I wanted to give you something. We were in the process of buying a house. So between work, all the damn paperwork to get together for the Mortgage Lender, packing, moving, then finally unpacking I haven't had time to write. But now that we're all finished moving into the new house updates should be coming on a regular basis again. Thanks for all of you sticking with me. I hope you like this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Octavia watched as Clarke rummaged through her closet, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear. "Clarke, you know what Lexa doesn't care what you wear…just as long as it doesn't take too long to take off." The brunette said and Clarke could practically hear the smirk she knew was on her face. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"O, you know we haven't taken that step yet."

"What the hell Clarke? You've been going out for two months now. What's the hold up?" Clarke stepped out of the closet pulling a shirt over her head.

"Lexa's a gentleman." She said with a smile and plopped down on the bed beside O.

"So she's prude." Octavia said and Clarke immediately remembered last night's make out session with her girlfriend. How the _Commander_ had the blonde all worked up, grinding into her. _God, she's so fucking hot._ Clarke thought before answering.

"She's definitely not." She stated a bit more huskily than normally. Octavia had definitely picked up on this.

"What were you just thinking about?"

"Nothing." Clarke stated, when O glared at her she adjusted her answer. "Last night we were making out and it was just… _really_ intense."

"Hot, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"I bang her sister on the regular, if they are anything alike I have somewhat of an idea." The brunette answered with a smirk. "And you're in for a treat." She added with a wink. Clarke rolled her eyes but could feel a blush rising to her cheeks.

* * *

About an hour later the door rang and Clarke felt the butterflies erupt in her stomach in anticipation of seeing her girlfriend. She smiled brightly as she and Octavia made their way down stairs to answer the door. She opened the door, revealing Lexa holding a small bouquet of flowers. "Happy two months." The brunette stated, holding the bouquet out to the blonde whose smile had widened.

"Happy two months, baby." Clarke took the flowers then wrapped her arms around Lexa's shoulders, bringing her in for a kiss. "Thank you." She whispered against her lips. "You look beautiful."

" _You_ look beautiful." Lexa stepped back, taking another good look at her girlfriend. "Really beautiful. How did I get so lucky to be your girlfriend?"

"Getting her all hot and bothered apparently is really helping your cause." Octavia stated from behind them.

"O!"Clarke yelled, turning beat red. She turned back to Lexa, whom just had a smirk on her face and the blonde rolled her eyes. "Don't get cocky, Commander."

"I didn't say anything."

"Your face says it all."

"My face loves you." She smiled cheesily and Clarke smiled again.

"My face loves you too." She leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by Octavia-

"Oh my God, you two are ridiculous." Clarke huffed and laid her forehead against Lexa's chest in frustration.

"Don't you have your own date to get to?" Octavia laughed at her best friend.

"Yes." She put on her jacket as she made her way to the door. "Have fun you two. Love you." She called over her shoulder.

"Love you too!" Both women yelled.

* * *

Clarke leaned against the wall in the crowded restaurant as she watched her girlfriend talk to the hostess. She couldn't believe they were here celebrating two months together. And it had been an amazing two months. She smiled as Lexa walked her way. "Should be just a few minutes." She told Clarke. "What's got you all smiley?"

"You." The blonde answered, causing the brunette to smile.

"What awesome thing did I do this time?" Clarke playfully pinched her side then pulled on her jacket bring her girlfriend closer.

"Well, when you're not being annoying, you're kind of amazing."

"Hmm, you say the best things." She said sarcastically.

"Well, you're the one who loves me." The blonde came back with, causing Lexa to smile and move in even closer.

"You're right."

"I usually am." Clarke whispered and instead of answering with a witty comeback like she usually would, Lexa closed the distance softly kissing her girlfriend. Her heart beat faster at feeling Clarke's hands tighten on her jacket, bringing her _even_ closer. The kiss ended too soon for both, but they knew they were in public and didn't want to get too carried away. Clarke felt absolute giddy when Lexa looked at her like she was, like she's the most precious thing on the planet. And Clarke felt like it too, she couldn't believe how lucky she was. "I love you too." She whispered with a shy smile.

"Clarke?" They heard and immediately Clarke pushed away.

"Mom!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter and the cliffy (kind of) but I want to end it here to set up the next chapter. What do you guys think, has Clarke told Abby about Lexa yet? We haven't seen Abby yet either. As always I appreciate all the read, please review let me know if you like. Also I'm starting a new Clexa story because I had a dream about them and couldn't get it out of my head. Only the first chapter is done so it will be a while until I post it. I want to get some other stories finished and get back ahead on this one...but some of you may know how it is, once you get something in your head you can't work on anything else until you get it on paper. Anyway enough rant, thanks for sticking with me and review please. (I love hearing them!)

Ps sorry for any mistakes.


	21. Chapter 21

"Mom!" Clarke looked shocked, as did her mother. "What are you doing here?" She noticed the man standing just a foot behind the older woman.

"I could ask you the same question." Abby answered and tilted her head towards Lexa, who looked like she was about to crawl out of her skin. "Who is this? And why, may I ask, are you kissing her?" Clarke gulped, like actually gulped, she was pretty sure Lexa heard it and she know her mother saw it. So she hadn't told her mother yet that she was bi…gay…she really wasn't sure yet. The only thing she did know is that she was completely in love with the girl standing next to her, who was probably feeling pretty shitty that her girlfriend of two months hadn't bothered to tell her mother they were dating. In Clarke's defense though, it wasn't like Abby ever had time for Clarke to find the right time to tell her. She took a deep breath and intertwined her fingers with Lexa's.

"This is Lexa…my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" Abby asked, though not entirely shocked if she were being honest. "When did this happen?"

"We're celebrating our two month anniversary." Clarke answered then motioned to the brunette man standing beside her mother. "And who's this?"

Abby, unlike Clarke, hesitated a moment before answering. "This is Marcus Kane, a coworker of mine. We're…we're seeing each other." She said carefully, and waited for Clarke's reaction. This was the first guy that Abby had introduced since Clarke's father pass several years ago. She hadn't been present to know whether it was a sore subject or not. They didn't really talk about Jake…they didn't really talk at all.

"It's great to meet you Clarke." Marcus politely stepped forward to shake Clarke's hand. "I've heard quite a lot about you."

"Really?" Clarke responded as she shook his hand. "I'm surprised because I've not heard anything about you."

"Clarke." Abby sternly started but Clarke continued anyway.

"Which actually isn't at all surprising since I've seen her all of a hand full of times in the past two months. I'm sure you are a nice enough guy." Clarke realized she was _still_ shaking his hand and promptly jerked it back. "Sorry. This is my girlfriend Lexa.

"Hi." Marcus smiled and shook the girl's hand. "It's nice to meet you as well, Lexa."

"You too Mr. Kane."

"Marcus, Please." Lexa nodded with a smile.

"Marcus, it is." She said then looked to Abby. "Dr. Griffin, it's nice to meet you. I realize this isn't the best situation to meet your daughter's girlfriend but I assure you I really care for Clarke."

To Clarke's surprise, Abby actually smiled. "I'm sure you do Lexa. And you're right, this isn't the best situation, but it is a pleasure to meet you all the same." Abby looked to her daughter next. "Clarke, can I see you over here for a second?" The blonde nodded and both mother and daughter walked over a few feet for a private conversation leaving the two dates by themselves.

"Well this is awkward." Lexa mentioned and Marcus chuckled.

"It's definitely something." He motioned towards the two. "There seems to be a lot of tension between those two. Abby has talked about it with me some. When Clarke's father died, she said she didn't take it well and it was Clarke that had suffered."

Lexa nodded thoughtfully. "Clarke's said that their relationship hasn't been the same since. Now I think it's easier for them to avoid each other now than it is deal."

"Maybe we can help?" Marcus suggested.

* * *

Clarke followed Abby to the corner several feet away. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Marcus." Abby said as she turned to face the blonde. "I should have and I'm sorry."

Clarke sighed. "And I should have told you about Lexa sooner. It's just…we don't really talk. But I should have made the time to tell you." She felt guilty. Partly about not telling Abby but mostly she felt like she let Lexa down. They've been out to the brunette's parents since they started dated. But for the second time tonight Abby surprised her. She reached out, taking a hold of her daughter's arm.

"And I should've been available for you to tell me."

"So you're okay that I'm…"

"Gay?"

Clarke shrugged. "I'm not sure with what to label myself at the moment…but I'm sure that I'm one hundred percent in love with that girl over there."

Abby smiled. "As long as you're happy then that's all I want. I know I haven't been the best or even the most present mother. After your dad…I was broken and I wasn't strong for you like I should have been."

"I understand…I was kind of broken too."

"But you were always strong." Abby pointed out. "I feel that we really don't know each other that well; maybe we can get to know each other again. I would love for you to get to know Marcus, and I would like to know more about the girl who stole your heart as well." Clarke smiled just at the mention of Lexa.

"Me too." Clarke tilted her head in their date's direction. "He treats you right?"

"He does…your dad would have liked him too." She added quietly and Clarke nodded, trying to keep her tears at bay. This was the most they've talked in a long time and they were in a goddamn restaurant. "This isn't the time to hash all of this out." Abby stated what they were both thinking.

"You're right…we should get back." They both wiped under their eyes on the walk back, making sure their mascara didn't smear with their watery eyes.

"I'm glad we're talking again." Abby stated on the way over.

"Me too."

Marcus and Lexa smiled as they got closer. "Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yes, everything is fine." Abby smiled.

"Good. So Lexa and I thought this is the perfect chance for us all to get to know each other so…"

"We told the hostess that we'd dine together." Lexa finished, taking the two Griffin's off guard.

"A-are you sure?" Abby questioned. "I know you two are celebrating tonight?" She looked to her daughter.

"Um…sure." Clarke said, even though she was kind of disappointed she wouldn't have her girlfriend by herself. She shook off that thought though; she just agreed that she and Abby would try. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

Marcus smiled. "Great, I'll let the hostess know. They were ready to seat us a few minutes ago but we wanted to make sure you would be ok with it efore we sat down."

"I'll walk with you." Abby said and they left the two young women alone.

"I hope this is okay." Lexa stated once the others were out of earshot. "Marcus seems like a nice guy and by the way he talked it seemed like your mom wants to but just doesn't know how to reach out." She rambled. "Are you mad?" She asked nervously. "I know tonight was sup-" She was cut off by Clarke's lips on her own. Before Lexa could even respond properly, the blonde had ended the kiss.

"Sorry, but you're too cute when you ramble."

"I hate when you call me cute…it's too…girly." She commented, making Clarke chuckle.

"Ok…pretty?" Lexa gave her a glare. "No? Delightful? Adorable? Loveable? Endearing? Charming? Should I keep going?"

"I like charming." The brunette answered. "Are you sure though?"

"It's fine babe, really. My mom and I talked and we agreed it was time to start anew." They saw Abby waving them over and the hostess standing beside them. The two started walking towards them when Clarke added. "But if this is the most awkward dinner ever, I'm getting a new yellow shirt." She threatened and Lexa smiled.

"Empty threats Princess." Lexa answered, she still hadn't told Clarke she had the dreadful yellow shirt from the beginning of their friendship.

"You know my threats are never empty."

* * *

 **A/N:** So Lexa met Abby, not horrible like Clarke was expecting. What do you guys think about Abby's excuse for not being present? Should Clarke forgive and they move on?


	22. Chapter 22

"So Clarke, you're mom tells me that you play softball." Marcus commented just as the waiter came out with their entrées. They paused the conversation as they received their meals. Thus far the dinner hadn't gone too bad. Light conversation and getting to know the man that was dating her mother, so far Clarke had approved. He was polite and definitely in love with her mother.

"Thank you," She told the waiter as he set her plate down. Once their server left, she answered Marcus with a smile. "I do."

"I hear you're pretty good too."

"She's alright." Lexa teased next to her with a shrug. Clarke smirked at her girlfriend before-

"Says the girl I stuck out twice." Before Lexa could defend herself she spoke again. "Lexa plays too." But the glare she had been giving to Clarke turned when-

"She struck you out, huh?" Marcus smiled, a bit of a teasing tone in his voice.

"Twice?" Abby added with a smirk that Clarke definitely learned from her. She had a sense that the girl was just as competitive as her daughter. Lexa rolled her eyes in stride and glared at her girlfriend who just smiled.

"Remind me again why I'm dating you?"

"Because you love me." She said and Lexa glare turned into a grin as she leaned closer.

"I do." She whispered, kissing Clarke softly before suddenly remembering who she was in front of. She pulled back suddenly with wide eyes, starring at Clarke's mother. "Sorry." She mumbled before looking down at her plate. She took a bite of her pasta just as Abby chuckled at the girl.

"It's perfectly fine Lexa. Besides I've already seen you pretty much make out earlier." She said causing Lexa and Clarke to blush. Abby enjoyed their discomfort more than she probably should have. But she'd missed out on four years of embarrassing her daughter; she had a lot of catching up to do. "I'm relieved that Clarke has found someone that seems to treat her well and makes her happy. And you've seemed to accomplish that."

"She has." Clarke added a quick kiss to Lexa's cheek causing her girlfriend to blush further. The blonde had gone back to eating her meal but Lexa's eyes had followed her after the quick peck. She had a soft, shy grin on her face as she watched Clarke. She didn't see her girlfriend's Mother watching her from across the table. Abby smiled as she could see that the brunette was 100% enamored with her daughter. Finally for the first time in years both Griffin women were happy.

* * *

"Our spring season starts in just a couple of weeks." Lexa stated as they finished with dessert. "We play each other. Abby, you and Marcus should come watch us, if you can get away from work for awhile." The brunette felt the hand that had been resting on her leg, tighten. She knew that Abby didn't make an effort to see Clarke's games, but they had made great strides tonight and she hoped if she opened the invitation, Abby would accept. She knew that Clarke wanted Abby to come to her games, they had talked about it on one of the nights they had stayed up until dawn. One thing that Lexa loved is that not only did she have a great girlfriend but Clarke has become her best friend. And this way it wouldn't have to be a big deal even if it was a huge step in repairing the mother/daughter relationship. Marcus whom also knew this was a topic that Abby was afraid to bring up before, smiled at her encouragingly.

"I think I could take an afternoon off, Abby what about you?" All three pairs of eyes turned to her, and everyone was equally surprised to find tears in her eyes. It had been one of her favorite things to watch Jake and Clarke practicing in the back yard, and she and Jake loved to cheer Clarke on from the stands. When he died it had been too hard for Abby to go alone, not only did she feel (and was) letting her daughter down, she felt like she was letting Jake down also. But she just couldn't do it, and by the time she healed and wanted to be there to cheer her daughter on again, there was just too much animosity between them.

She smiled wide when she answered. "I would love nothing more. It's been way too long since I've seen you play, to see that joy radiate from you on that field." Clarke gave a watery smile and nod, before it finally gave to a wet chuckle.

"Well then, hopefully it will be a good game." Marcus said, relieving the tension at the table, even if it was a welcome one. A few minutes later the waiter brought the check and Lexa and Marcus argued over who should pay. Marcus finally won on the basis he was a semi-wealthy surgeon and Lexa was a poor high school student, plus he and Abby hijacked their two month anniversary dinner.

"Well played Sir." Lexa commented as he slid his debit card along with the check and handed it back to the waiter. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"It's my pleasure. I'm glad I got to me you two."

"It was really nice to meet you Marcus."

"Yes, and I'm glad that you have made my Mom happy again." Clarke said making the older woman blush.

* * *

Marcus excused himself go use the restroom before they left and that's when Abby decided to ask. "So what are your plans for the rest of the night?"

"Um, I think we're just going to back to my house for a little bit and watch a movie." Lexa answered.

"Is movie code for sex?" Abby questioned causing Clarke to choke on the water she was taking a drink of.

"Oh my God, Mom!" Clarke reddened and looked over to Lexa who had also blushed and eyes were about to bulge out of her eyes and stuttering.

"N-uh-No-"

"What Clarke, I'm not under the impression you two don't have sex. I just want to-"

"We're not!"

"Oh my God, please stop." Lexa and Clarke shouted at the same time, neither wanted to continue the mortifying conversation.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Abby shrugged nonchalantly. "I do remember how it is to be a teenager believe it or not. I don't expect you to wait until you're married. You know I'm not old fashioned, I just want you girls to be safe."

"Mom, please stop." Clarke cringed, she didn't want her mother making her girlfriend uncomfortable.

Abby chuckled at her daughter and Lexa's embarrassment. "Fine, I'll stop but just know that you're always welcome at the house Lexa." She stood up as she saw Marcus walking towards the table.

"It was nice to meet you." He said and both younger girls stood as well as they got ready to leave.

"Y-you too Dr. Griffin."

"Abby." She reminded.

"Right." Lexa nodded, still uncomfortable from the previous conversation, then stiffened even more when the older woman gave her a quick hug. Clarke smirked at her girlfriends discomfort then went to hug her mom. It was the first hug between them in a long time, and both Griffin women were more than happy to start afresh.

"You've found a good one, Mom. I'm glad to see you happy again." Clarke whispered into her mother's ear.

"You too honey." She kissed her daughters cheek before pulling away. "Have fun tonight." Abby winked, embarrassing her daughter all over again. Before she had a chance to retort Marcus had stepped in her space.

"Clarke, I just want to thank you for allowing me to get to know you tonight. I can't wait to see the game in a few weeks."

"It was really nice to meet you Marcus and I'm glad that she has you." Both couples walked out of the restaurant together but soon parted ways as they hit the parking lot. Lexa put her arm around Clarke's shoulders as they walked to the car. The blonde put her arms around Lexa's waist and smiled when she felt her girlfriend's lips on her cheek.

"So…I don't want to make you upset or anything…but your mom is _super_ embarrassing." Lexa admitted. "Cool, but embarrassing." Clarke chuckled next to her. "I mean she pretty much gave me the green light to defile her daughter."

Clarke outright laughed. "She did…so how do you feel about that?" She asked as they made it to the passenger side of car. They stopped and looked at each other for a moment. Clarke held her breathe, she was ready to take the next step in their relationship, but they hadn't talked about it.

Lexa smirked. "I really feel like defiling her daughter." She answered and saw Clarke's eyes widen and mouth fell open. The blonde was definitely not expecting that answer. Lexa, however misinterpreted surprise for something else and suddenly looked panicked. "Shit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have assumed just because I'm ready that you'd be too. I'll wait however long you ne-" Her ramble cut off for the second time that night by Clarke's lips.

"I love you." Clarke whispered. "And I'm ready. You're answer just kinda took me by surprise." She giggled. "A lot by surprise, but I'm glad to hear that you're ready too. I didn't know how to bring it up." Lexa smiled, relieved, she slowly leaned in but stopped just short of the blonde's gorgeous mouth. Clare pushed forward to meet Lexa's lips but the brunette pulled back with a smirk as she whispered.

"I knew you wanted a piece of this."

"Shut up," Clarke stated with a laugh and a push at her girlfriend. Lexa laughed as she caught her girlfriend's wrist and brought her closer, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"I love your laugh." Lexa stated and Clakre smiled wider. "And your smile." The brunette ran the pad of her thumb across Clarke's bottom lip. "You're lips." She brushed a hair out of her face and curled it around her ear. "I love you Clarke Griffin."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry it's been a minute since the last update, I've kind of been writing another Clexa story and it's kind of taken over because I couldn't get it out of my head. It's a bit more serious and have about 5 chapters done. So thank you guys for sticking with me and keep an eye out for my new story, it probably won't be out for a while now but I'm excited about it. Let me know how you felt about this chapter. I love all of your reviews, you guys are awesome. Shout out of FaBbEr0oZ for reviewing on this Clexa story, last we spoke you hadn't got into the fandom, so Welcome. We're all crazy passionate (if you haven't figured that out from the uproar we've caused;)


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Ok first of all I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. There's been a lot going in real life. First, my wife and I bought a house so it was all packing and moving. Then two months after the move (literally just got everything unpacked) my wife advises me that she had cheated. So then it was emotional shit and some more packing and moving two states to go back where my family lived. Trying to find a place to live while transferring my job and getting settled again. Plus starting online classes. But I love this story and am not abandoning it. Just bare with me a bit. But reviews definitely help keep me motivated. I actually started writing when I saw a few people asked when the next update was so, thank you all for sticking around and keeping me motivated. Now without further delay….Clexa!

* * *

The Lawrence bus just arrived and Clarke couldn't contain her smile as she saw Lexa exiting the bus. She made her way over. "Hey baby." She greeted, smile still intact.

"You can't be happy to see me today, Clarke." Lexa said as she shouldered her batting bag. "You're the enemy today." Raven rolled her eyes and went to greet Octavia, ignoring her sister. Clarke pouted playfully.

"So you're not happy to see me?"

"No." Lexa tried to ignore the glint in her girlfriend's eyes as the blonde moved closer.

"Not even a little bit?" She pouted further, her fingers climbing up the brunette's arm leaving goosebumps in their wake. Clarke saw a ghost of a smile on Lexa's lips before it was gone again.

"Nope." Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, placing a kiss at the corner of Lexa's mouth. Her fingers playing with the baby hairs on her girlfriend's neck.

"How about now?" Lexa dipped forward trying to catch the blonde's lips, but the blonde leaned back. "Nuh uh."

"Claaarrke." Lexa whined.

"Say it." Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist, holding her close.

"Fine. I'm always happy to see you."

"That's better." Clarke answered and closed the distance between them. She went to pull back but Lexa chased her lips, not letting her go just quite yet. Clarke allowed it for a few moments but when the brunette went to deepen the kiss she pulled back. "Are you going to get on base today Commander?" She goaded.

"Pretty sure I just rounded first." Lexa stated with a wink and a smirk. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Too bad those bases aren't included in our bet." The blonde answered. "I might just let you win if that were the case."

"I'm going to win anyway."

"We'll see about that, Commander." Clarke had bet that Lexa wouldn't get on base today, at least while she was pitching. "You remember the wager, right?"

"When I win you have to watch-"

"If you when." Clarke corrected.

"Fine, if aka when I win you have to sit through an entire day of scary movies with me."

"And if I win you have to watch a full day of Rom Coms." Clarke smiled and Lexa glared.

"I'm not losing this bet."

* * *

Marcus pointed over to the two girls wearing different uniforms and embracing to Abby as they walked from the parking lot. "They make a pretty couple, don't they?" Abby gushed as she saw the smile on her daughter's face.

"They do, they look happy." As they made their way closer, the two girls obviously didn't see them approach. Clarke leaned in kissing Lexa, once again. Abby cleared her throat after it was obvious they weren't going to separate anytime soon. The girls broke apart, startled.

"Dr. Griffin!" Lexa shouted embarrassedly, her face turning redder than a tomato. Clarke just chuckled, giving her another quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well Lexa, it seems I have a knack of catching my daughter sucking your face." Abby teased and Lexa turned a shade that Abby had never seen.

"I'm so sorry!" Lexa started. "She, we…I-"

"Mom, stop teasing her." Clarke and Abby chuckled at the girl's discomfort. Even Marcus looked like he had been trying hide in his laugh. Ever since the dinner two weeks prior the mother and daughter's relationship had improved expenintionally.

"I'm sorry, but she's just too easy to embarrass." Abby laughed, and then looked pointedly to the brunette. "And Lexa, please call me Abby."

Lexa still looked embarrassed, but glad that the mother of her girlfriend seemed to be pretty cool. "Yes, ma'am." She nodded. "It's nice to see you both again. I'm glad you could make it." She looked at both Abby and Marcus.

"It's good to see you again Lexa." Marcus stated, shaking her hand. "I hope we're in for a good game."

"You know it." Clarke answered for both of them.

"Speaking of the game, I'd better get to my team and start warming up." She looked at Clarke. "Remember I love you when I destroy you." Clarke chuckled then accepted the peck that Lexa gave her then gave her a playful shove.

"Love you too."

* * *

It was the top of the third when Lexa stepped to the plate for the second time. She had flown out to left the first time up. She stepped into the box and Clarke gave a subtle wink and smile. Lexa ignored the way her heart gave a flutter, like it always does when Clarke smiled her way, but she was determined to get on base this at bat. Just as Clarke was getting to get the pitch from Octavia when her coach called time and began walking out towards the mound signaling for Octavia follow. _What the hell, why is he coming out?_ Clarke thought. She was pitching a great game, in her mind there was no reason for him to come out. "Walk her." Was what came out of his mouth as soon as he got to the mound.

"Coach!" She was ready to protest when he cut her off speaking again.

"Look, first base is open. Pitch to her but don't give her anything near the zone." He said. "She's by far the best hitter on her team. The player behind her has a .200 batting average. We'll walk Mendoza and then pitch to the next batter low and make her it into a double play and we can get out of this inning with no damage."

"Coach…"

"I know you want to go after her, and I know you can do it Clarke. But it's the right move." He gave her a hard pat on the back before heading to the dugout. The pitcher physically slumped her shoulders for a few reasons. One-she hated intentionally walking anyone, especially when they were winning. And two-she just lost her bet by putting Lexa on base. Octavia seemed to read the blonde's mind as she stated.

"Maybe you can spin it to where she didn't get a hit to get on base." The catcher said with a smirk and a smack on the shoulder before jogging back behind the plate. _Yeah, I'm going to have to…_

Lexa was confused as to why the coach came out mid inning when Clarke had been pitching a great game but she was called over by her third base coach to ponder anymore about it. Once the meeting at the mound ended she walked over to the batter's box. When she looked at Clarke she noticed the glint in her eyes was gone. Lexa filed that away for later to find out what was wrong but now she had to get ready for her girlfriend's killer rise ball. What she didn't expect was the garbage of a pitch she got instead. She raised a brow at the blonde as Octavia threw the ball back to her.

She shook it off, thinking the ball must have slipped and readied for the next pitch…again garbage outside the zone. _Is the intentionally unintentionally walking me?_ Lexa questioned and as the third one came and it was in the dirt, she got her answer. _Yep._ She sighed disappointedly; she could guess Clarke was just as upset. She almost thought about chaging the bet as she jogged down to first base. Besides Lexa didn't get a hit, and she didn't want to win by Clarke be forced to forfeit. What's the fun in that?

* * *

Sheldon ended up winning by two runs but Lexa was able to get a triple off of her girlfriend so she wasn't too sour over the loss. Plus, Abby went over to stay over at Marcus' so she, Raven, and Octavia were staying over at the Griffin house for the night. Currently they were all watching Fuller House on Netflix. She and Clarke were cuddled in the loveseat while Octavia and Raven took the couch. They were all engrossed in the show when Octavia spoke up. "I always had a thing for teenage DJ, but I think she's even more beautiful now."

"Really?" Lexa asked. "I always had a crush on Stephanie, but she's way hotter now."

Clarke hummed in agreement next to her. "I guess you've got a thing for hot blondes with big knockers huh?" The blonde teased. Lexa turned her head to the side and smiled.

"Just two." She said. "But don't worry, you're my number one."

Clarke chuckled. "Ah, I feel so special."

"You should." Raven interrupted. "She practically stalked Jodie Sweden when she was ten."

"Did not." Lexa grumbled but her sister paid her no mind.

"I always thought Becky was hot. Now, she is a MILF." Raven said. "Kinda like Clarke's mom."

"Eeew!" Clarke yelled and threw a pillow towards the younger Mendoza sister. "Gross!"

Raven laughed as she caught the pillow. "What? She is. I've been thinking that ever since you introduced us."

"Your mom is gorgeous, Clarke." O added.

"Oh my God, stop!" Clarke yelled mortified while the other three laughed. She smacked Lexa on the arm. "You're not supposed laugh."

"She thinks the same thing, she's just too chicken shit to say it to you." Raven added and Lexa's laugh to turned to a glare.

"What?" Clarke turned her attention to her girlfriend. "You don't think my Mom is attractive do you?" She asked putting Lexa on the spot. The girl wasn't blind Dr. Griffin was a fine looking woman, especially for her age…but how did she put that to Clarke without getting in trouble.

"Well, I mean…she's…"

"Yes?" Clarke probed when Lexa trailed off.

"Let me put it this way…if I was worried about still being attracted to you when we get old…I'm not anymore." She said and Clarke wacked her with a pillow… _seriously where does she keep getting pillows?_ "Hey! What was that for!?"

"For being worried I wasn't going to be hot when I was older."

"So not because she just admitted to thinking your mom was hot?" Raven smirked and Lexa grabbed the pillow from her girlfriend and chucked it at her sister.

"Not helping!"

"It's okay, Mama Mendoza is pretty good looking herself." Clarke admitted causing both Mendoza's to grown.

"Raven, give me that pillow back!"


	24. Chapter 24

Clarke sat excitedly on her bed waiting for Lexa to arrive. She had great news; she just hoped Lexa would think it's great too. She had been holding on to this information for three days now and she hadn't told anyone, not even her mom. And they had been making tremendous strides in the past two months. She was rereading the letter in her hand when the door bell rang. She took a deep breath, hoping everything was going to go to plan tonight. The blonde gave a once over everything and then bound down the stairs. When she opened the door she was met with a rose and a dopey grin. "Hi."

"Hi." Clarke answered with a smile, taking the rose. "What's this for?"

"I missed you." Clarke's smiled widened and she grabbed Lexa's jacket to pull her closer, into a kiss.

"I missed you." The blonde whispered against Lexa's lips. "Come on." She took the brunette's hand and led her up the stairs.

"Where's your mom?" Lexa asked as she noticed the empty house, following her girlfriend.

"She's working the night shift this weekend and then staying at Marcus'." Clarke stated as she glanced to Lexa. "We have the house to ourselves." She casually added with a wink.

"Oh." Lexa's heart rate triple. _Oh._ The brunette swore the temperature just went up ten degrees. The couple still hadn't taken the next step in their relationship. Not for the lack of trying, but they hadn't had the chance to be completely alone for very long periods of time, and Lexa refused to let their first time to be in the back of a car. They made it to the second floor and stopped outside Clarke's closed door. She noticed the blush and nervousness that was coming from the brunette. She gave a light squeeze to their joined hands.

"Before we go in, I just want to let you know I'm not expecting anything tonight. I just missed you and wanted to do something special." Then proceeded to open the door and waited for Lexa to step in. The brunette walked in and gasped at the sight. The room was dimmed, only lit by candles. There had to be over a hundred candles in the room and rose pedals strewn throughout the room.

"Clarke-"

"Cliché I know, but I know how much you love candles and I tho-" She had been cut off by soft lips on hers. It only lasted a few seconds before Lexa pulled back.

"It's perfect." Lexa brought her hand up, tracing over Clarke's bottom lip with her thumb. "You're perfect." She whispered, making the blonde smile and close the distance once again. Clarke moaned when Lexa deepened the kiss, running her tongue along the blonde's lips. She stepped closer, leaving no space between them and began walking Lexa towards the bed. The brunette knees hit it and she sat down, pulling Clarke to straddle her, never loosing contact with her lips. Her hands found their way up Clarke's back, then raking her nails back down causing chills over Clarke's body. The brunette's lips strayed, finding her girlfriend's neck. Clarke's heavy breathing turned into a moan when Lexa bit down on her pulse point. The blonde weaved her fingers through Lexa's hair.

"I should have known candles would get this response from you." The brunette chuckled, pulling away slightly.

"Shut up, Princess."

"Make me…Commander." She yelped as all of a sudden she found herself on her back and Lexa hovering over her with a smirk.

"You were saying?"

"I'm pretty sure I was implying that candles turn you on." Clarke teased and Lexa rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her face as she leaned closer.

" **You** turn me on." Just hearing that sent a thrill straight to the blonde's core.

"God Lex." She turned her head to the side, putting her hand over her forehead, trying to fight the blush that threatened to take over.

"I mean it Clarke, you're beautiful." She took Clarke's hand away from her face, and the blonde turned her head to look at her girlfriend. "I love you." She whispered against her lips then kissing her softly.

"I love you too, so much." The blonde whispered in between kisses. Ever fiber in her being was alive with excitement. Never had she imagined it could feel like this. Clarke's hips canted up and Lexa couldn't help but grind into causing both girls to moan.

"Clarke…" Lexa panted out, trying to find her voice as her girlfriend moved to nibble on her ear. "Mmm, Clarke…I need to…fuck…I need to tell you something." Her mind was blurry and fuddled but she needed to get this out before they moved any further.

"Can it wait?" Clarke husked, then went back to work on her skin just below her ear causing her to moan and grind down again, in turn causing the blonde to moan back.

"I want to tell you…before we…" She sat up, away from the tempting blonde beneath her.

"What is it, Lex?" The blonde propped up to her elbows.

"I, uh…I just wanted to talk to you about something. It's important and I don't think we should do this until we've talked." Lexa spit out nervously and caused Clarke to sit all the way up, her arms wrapping loosely around the brunette's waist.

"Ok." Lexa brought both her hands up, running her hands through Clarke's hair to straighten it out after the tussled. "You know I love you no matter what, right?" The blonde said, making Lexa smile and kiss her.

"I love you too. I know we only have a few months left of our senior year and we've both been hearing from several schools about softball scholarships."

"Have you decided?" Clarke asked with a smile, and Lexa smiled wider with a nod.

"I got my letter of intent from Georgia. But I haven't signed it yet." At this Clarke frowned and furrowed her brows.

"What? Why not?! That's great news babe. Why haven't you signed yet?"

"I wanted to talk to you about where we would stand if I did. I want to be close to you." Lexa admitted and Clarke's heart melted.

"This is your top school, where your dad went."

"I know, but there are better schools with better softball teams. And I'll go there if it means being near you."

"As much as that is the most romantic thing ever, I can't let you do that." Clarke stated, continuing when she saw Lexa frown. "And you don't have to. And there's not going to be a better softball team next year."

"What do you mean?" Lexa questioned and Clarke grinned.

"Sign your letter…" She leaned over to her night stand, grabbing a piece of paper. "Because I'm tired of competing against you." She handed over the paper to Lexa whose eyes had widened as she gasped.

"This this for real?!"

"Found out three days ago."

"Clarke!" Lexa dropped the paper, grabbing Clarke's face giving her the most passionate kiss ever. "We're going to college together?" Lexa sounded in awe.

"We're going to college together Lex." The blonde answered and found herself on her back in another kiss. This one much slower and softer than the one before, but as passion filled as the previous one. After a few seconds though, it began to heat back up and Clarke was positive she had never been more turned on in her life…until Lexa started grinding into her again.

"Clarke…" Lexa panted as she continued to grind. "Can…can I-"

"Touch me." She really hoped that's was Lexa was trying to ask anyway.

"Are you sure?" Lexa paused to look into blue eyes. She had to know for sure, because she was about to explode and they hadn't even taken a single layer of clothes off.

"I love you and I'm sure. If you are?"

Lexa smiled. "Have you not been here the last ten minutes?" She smirked.

"Oh good, I was worried all this hornieness would affect your smart ass mouth." The blonde said with a roll of the eyes and Lexa laughed. "Glad to see it hasn't."

Lexa chuckled. "I love you." And she really did. Lexa loved the way they could tease and go back and forth. And Clarke gave as much as Lexa did. Clarke smiled and wrapped her hand behind Lexa's neck, bringing her back down.

"I love you, now shut up and kiss me."

"See I was right all those months ago, I knew you wanted a piece of this." She teased once more before closing the distance between them. A few seconds later though, Lexa found herself flat on her back pinned beneath a smirking blonde.

"You're right. I did." Clarke stated and sat up, her hands going to the hem of her shirt. "But I'm pretty sure you've been dreaming of this since the first time I struck you out." Then brought the shirt over her head, revealing a lacy blue bra, throwing her shirt to the ground.

 _Fuck._ Was the last coherent thought as the bra shortly followed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about no smut, I know I usually write it with all my other stories but I couldn't get into the right mind set for it. But I would still love to know what you guys think? They're going to play on the same softball team and going to college together! Please review or pm…til next time.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning Clarke watched Lexa sleep. She couldn't believe they were going to the same college that they were going to be on the same softball team. She unconsciously smiled as she thought about it all. She ran her fingers across the brunette's tan stomach. She smirked when her girlfriend twitched but remained asleep and an idea crossed her mind. The blonde moved slowly to take her girlfriend's nipple into her mouth. She was soft at first, not wanting to wake the brunette. She smiled as Lexa's breath quickened. Clarke released the hard nipple and began kissing down the brunette's stomach. She almost moaned as Lexa was already wet and she couldn't help but take a taste. Something she wasn't brave enough to do last night. But after Lexa had gone down on her, she couldn't wait to make the brunette feel what she had felt.

She took a tentative lick at her girlfriend's clit and had to bite back the moan that threatened. Loving the way Lexa tasted she went back in, feeling more confident when she heard the brunette moan. She wasn't sure if Lexa had woken until she felt her hand weave into her hair.

"Fuck, Clarke." The blonde smiled and looked up from between Lexa's legs.

"Good morning." She said before going back to the job at hand.

"Yeah, it is." She said then let out a long moan as Clarke sucked on her clit. "Fuuuck." Ok, that was her new favorite thing. Clarke kept at it, sucking just a bit harder after receiving response. Lexa moaned even louder that before.

"Damn, that's my new favorite sound." Clarke stated then sunk two fingers into her girlfriend.

"Holy shit baby!" Lexa hissed. "I can't last much longer." That statement just made Clarke pump faster, suck harder. She was so turned on she was pretty sure she was going to come as soon as Lexa did. She didn't think she could ever be this turned on from going down on someone. But _God,_ was she wrong. She reached down with her free hand and began rubbing tight circles around her own clit. She moaned, sending the vibrations directly into Lexa's core causing her come hard.

"Oh my God, fuckfuckfuuuuuuuccckk!" She screamed and Clarke moaned again, she was on edge but she wanted Lexa's high too last as long as it could. She barely released the brunette's clit before her girlfriend was pulling her up. "God, you're amazing."

"Baby, I need you to touch me. _Now_." Clarke was grabbing Lexa's hand moving it to between their bodies. She felt guilty that she wasn't giving her girlfriend time to recover but she was about thirty seconds from coming and she needed her now. "Please." She moaned as Lexa's sunk two fingers into her.

"Clarke, fuck you're wet."

"Apparently, I _really_ loved, ah fuck, loved going down on you. Fuck, that was so hot. You're hot. God, you're going to make me come." She moaned and Lexa used her thumb to rub the blonde's clit, making her scream and send her over the edge. "Holy shit." Clarke breathed out and collapsed on the brunette's naked chest. "Sorry." She said after catching her breath. "I didn't mean to get carried away like that."

Lexa chuckled. "I'm not. That was the best way to wake up." She ran her fingers through blonde hair, reveling the feeling of the blonde on top of her. "I love you." Clarke lifted her head up to look up her.

"I love you."

* * *

About a half an hour later they were still laying in bed together, talking about what life would be like after high school. "Lex we are going to kick ass. Why didn't you tell me you were talking to the Georgia recruiter?" The blonde questioned, not accusingly, just curious.

Lexa continued to run her fingers across Clarke's naked back as she answered. "Probably the same reason you didn't tell me…I was afraid what would become of us, if we had to do long distance. And I don't know, I didn't want to have that cloud hanging over our head."

"Yeah, I knew we would've had the conversation sooner or later but I wanted to be sure where it was which school I was going to choose. I knew you really wanted Georgia, so I asked coach to call the recruiter to come scout me." Lexa couldn't believe how she had gotten so lucky, that Clarke went through all of that for them. "All I wanted was to go to an SEC team. And I wanted to be near you, with you."

"You're so amazing. I'm so glad Raven was too much of a pussy to hang out with Octavia alone." She said making Clarke chuckle.

"I'll tell them you sa-" She paused and lifted her head, sniffing the air.

"What are you doing?" Lexa smirked, wondering what the hell her girlfriend was doing.

"Do you smell…bacon?" She asked, suddenly panic written all over her face. Lexa took a deep sniff in the air, trying to get a whiff of whatever Clarke had smelled.

"Yeah, I think I do." The brunette answered. "Who would be cooking bacon?"

"Shit!" Clarke whispered loudly, jumping off the bed and began sorting clothes, throwing Lexa's at her.

Lexa chuckled at the panicked state. "Clarke, why are you freaking out?" She asked causing Clarke to stop and look at her.

"Who in the hell do you think would be cooking food in my house!?" When Lexa just propped herself up on her elbows and raised a brow in question, Clarke continued. "My Mother, Lexa!" At the mention of Abby, Lexa jumped up as well throwing her clothes on as well.

* * *

They went downstairs to investigate and low and behold there stood Abby in the kitchen cooking bacon in one pan and scrambling eggs in another. She was dressed in her pajamas and her hair wet from the shower. She smiled up at the two girls walking into the kitchen, paler than a sheet. "Morning girls."

"Uh, morning Mom."

"Good morning Dr. Griffin."

"Lexa, I've told you before its Abby. Don't make me remind you again." She used the spatula in her hand to point at her.

"Yes, ma'am." Lexa gulped and Abby smiled, turning back to the stove and began dishing eggs and bacon onto plates.

"Mom, what are you doing home?" Clarke tried to sound innocent and curious. "I thought you were staying at Marcus'."

"He had gotten called in for an emergency surgery." She yawned. "So I decided it was best to get a good sleep in my own bed." She turned with to plates in her hands and set them onto the island. "Now it sounds like you girls worked up quite the appetite, so enjoy. I'm going to bed." With that she winked and walked up the stairs. "Be safe!"

"Oh my God, I have to break up with you now." Lexa stated, her eyes wide. "I can never see your mother again." She stated mortified.

"Agreed. Tell Mama Anya I'm going to have to move into Granny Indra's room. And we can't have sex again until college." This caused a shift in Lexa's mood.

"Okay, now let's not be hasty." Clarke chuckled and went in for a kiss which Lexa leaned her head back. "If you think I'm getting close to you with your mother in a ten mile radius you're crazy."

Clarke chuckled again. "Come on, let's eat. Because damn it, I'm starving."

* * *

 **A/N:** Some smut..hope you like it. There may be a few mistakes. I suck at proofreading and I'm tired but still wanted to get the chapter up. Let me know what you guys think! I love to read the reviews.


	26. Chapter 26

Clarke watched on as Lexa meticulously packed stuff in her room. "Leeex, why are you packing we're not even close to leaving."

"I don't want to have to pack it all in a week then not know where anything is." She answered as she cleaned emptied her 'winter clothes' drawer.

"Baby, it's only April. And more than likely, you'll get everything packed up then need something and won't be able to find it." Clarke stated as she came up behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist and nuzzling her nose against the brunette's neck. "Besides, O and Raven are in the next room, and you're parents are gone for the weekend. We could be doing something _much_ more fun." She began placing kisses on said neck.

"But what is more fun than separating everyday winter clothes from hardly worn winter clothes?" She asked even though her breathing was already starting to come faster and heavier. She felt Clarke smile against her skin then move to take an ear between her teeth and give it a suck on Lexa's ear causing her to let out a moan against her will.

"Well," Her hands began moving south, toying with the button of her girlfriend's jeans. "I don't know about you," Pop "but I think taking _off_ clothes is sooo," Clarke began unzipping Lexa's jeans, slowly as she spoke. _God, she's so hot._ Lexa thought, she didn't know the sound of a zipper could be such a turn on. Of course, that could have had something to do with the blonde doing these things to her. "Much better." Clarke finished with a nip to the ear she was whispering into all the while pushing Lexa's jeans to wear they hung on her waist, the waist band of her Calvin Klein's showing.

"You're right." Lexa gasped out and spun around to face the blonde. She grabbed the back of Clarke's neck and brought her forward to capture the blonde's lips. Lexa's hands moved to the small of the blonde's back then further south pausing at Clarke's plump, firm ass giving it a nice squeeze. She was pretty sure she could spend all day exploring it but Clarke let out a moan that sent a shot of electricity straight to Lexa's clit. "Fuck." She grabbed the back of Clarke's thighs and lifted her up. The blonde wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist as her girlfriend began walking her towards the bed.

"I love being right." Clarke stated as Lexa sat her down on the bed. The blonde's hands went to Lexa's stomach, and began pushing her shirt up. Lexa took it off the rest of the way and sucked in a breath as she felt soft, wet lips on her stomach.

"Clarke." Lexa whispered as she weaved her hands into blonde hair as Clarke pushed down her jeans.

"I don't when you got these but _damn_ you're sexy in them." She said as she admired Lexa's black Calvin Klein boy shorts and sports bra. _Not to self, thank Raven for the suggestion._ Lexa briefly thought then shook her head, definitely _not_ wanting Raven to be anywhere near her mind right now. Lexa whimpered as Clarke nipped at her hip.

"You have entirely too much clothes on." Lexa observed and quickly went to rectify that as she pulled Clarke's shirt over her head. "Scoot back onto the bed." She whispered and Clarke quickly complied, moving to the center of the bed, and took her own shorts off, leaving her in just her bra and underwear. "You are so hot." The brunette complimented as she crawled on the bed towards the blonde. Clarke pulled her down on top of her, and into a kiss. It got heated quickly with Lexa beginning to grind into her girlfriend. Clarke's hands went to her ass, encouraging her with a moan. Clarke's hands moved her hands up tan back and hooked her fingers under Lexa's bra, bringing it up over her head and flinging it across the room. She sat up a bit taking her own bra off as well before laying back down. Immediately Lexa began going to work again, sucking on the blonde's sensitive neck causing her to let out a long moan while Lexa's hands caressed and pinched her nipple feeling it hardened. She left the blonde's neck to make her way south needing to have her tongue on those perfect breasts. She gave each one attention until impatient hands started pushing her down.

"Lex, please." Clarke felt Lexa smile against her skin on her stomach.

"Please what?"

"Ugh, you're entirely too smug right now. You know what!" Lexa just chuckled, she loved when Clarke was impatient and wet for her.

"Maybe but I want to hear you say it."

"You're so frustrati-Mmm fuck!" She was cut off by her girlfriend taking long swipe across her clit.

"Still waiting." Lexa stated, though she was about to give in herself after tasting how sweet and wet the blonde was.

"Just fuck me! Ah Jesus Christ!" She yelled as Lexa latched on to her clit.

"Lexa's fine."

Clarke let out a strangled chuckle as she shoved the brunette's head back down. "Shut up. Mhmm! Fuck." She cursed when she felt Lexa moan into her. Between the vibration and the wonderful things Lexa was doing to her she wasn't going to last long. "Fuck baby, right there, don't s-

"Hey guys are you r-HOLY SHIT!"

"Aaahhh!" Clarke screamed as Lexa's door was suddenly opened-

"What the-" Lexa also yelled as she quickly grabbed the blankets and threw them over Clarke and herself. Once she threw herself to top of Clarke she stuck her head of the blanket. "Raven what the fuck!?"

"What?" She asked innocently, though there was a spark of mischief in her eyes as she stepped into the room, followed by Octavia. "It's not like we knew you were going to be doing the horizontal tango?"

"Why are you coming in? Don't come in." Lexa glared as they moved closer to the bed.

"We were coming to see if you wanted to get some dinner?" Octavia asked, neither at all ashamed at what they were interrupting.

"Looks like she was already eating." Raven chuckled and Octavia high fived her.

"Oh my God. Shut up." Clarke groaned as she blushed furiously.

"Seriously get the fuck out…No don't sit down, what are you doing? I said don't sit down, Raven!" Lexa yelled as Raven popped a squat at the edge of the bed.

"What are you two going to do about it? Seeing as how you're nakey and all that." Raven spots the sports bra she suggested Lexa get. "I see Clarkey here liked my suggestion of the Calvin Klein's." Raven winked at them.

"Octavia get your girlfriend out of here?"

"Why, I'm enjoying seeing Lexa blush entirely too much. It never happens." The short brunette answered as she took a seat on the bed as well joining her smirking girlfriend.

"I will tell Raven the 'we shall not every speak about' story." Clarke threatened and immediately the smile and color drained from Octavia's face as she stood up.

"Get up." She practically threw Raven over her shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.

"Babe!?"

"Sorry Clarke, sorry Lexa. We're sorry we bothered you." As she hightailed it out of the room.

"Clarke! I need to know this story now!" They heard Raven yell as Octavia shut the door causing Lexa and Clarke chuckle then Lexa groaned.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry. My sister is an ass." She rested her head on the blonde's chest.

"So is my best friend apparently." Clarke answered as she scratched her girlfriend's head.

"That feels good. They ruined the mood, didn't they?"

Clarke chuckled. "Pretty much." Something about being caught with your girlfriend between your legs by her sister and your best friend is very much a turn off.

"Just making sure."

"Want to go to dinner with them now they've effectively ruined my lady boner?" She asked and Lexa chuckled.

"So eloquent. How about I make you dinner instead then lock all the doors and we can finish what we started?" Lexa asked as she looked up to the blonde just in time to see her smile.

"Sounds even better."

* * *

A/N: This is mostly filler, I wanted a little banter between the two couples. Trying to get Octavia and Raven into the story more. Let me know what you guys think. I know some guests had reviewed about wanting an update. I obviously couldn't message you but I hope you like this one. Leave a pm or review, I love to hear from everyone.


End file.
